cuando la vanidad se olvida
by mahidelin - fairy
Summary: El amor es mas fuerte k la vanidad… ella es la persona mas vanidosa y se dio cuenta k la belleza viene del corazón... el es el mas listo, pero no el mas guapo...ella hace todo a un lado por el amor... lemon en alguna parte... s&s t
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta hecho con mucho cariño… esperamos que les guste y no olviden dejarnos sus quejas o comentarios al respecto…

Atte

**Fairy y Mahidelin **

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

**Capitulo uno **

**Así empezó todo **

**Fairy y Mahidelin**

Caminaba por los pasillos con toda la arrogancia y vanidad que poseía sintiendo que no la merecía ni el suelo que pisaba… tomada de la mano del mas popular de la escuela sintiéndose la mas odiada y deseada a la vez y a su alrededor sus frívolos amigos, pero una mirada era diferente… mostrando inmenso aprecio y amor sincero… Syaoran era el chico listo del salón… el era atractivo pero su forma de vestir y peinar no le favorecían al ver a Sakura Kinomoto la chica que el tanto quiere… no puede evitar tropezar con lago cuando miraba su hermosa forma caminar por la escuela… y para colmo de sus males cae encima del popular y atractivo novio de Sakura quien es caracterizado además de su físico por ser de lo mas abusivo y muy poco tolerante…

- que acaso estas ciego – mirándolo con repulsión al tiempo que lo tomaba de la camisa

- yo… lo siento… fue un accidente – al terminar de decir estas palabras pudo sentir el puño de aquel tipo golpearle con fuerza

- ya basta – le dijo Sakura tomándolo con delicadeza del hombro y en un tono muy suave al oído – Yamazaki creo que ya fue suficiente

- bien – dijo muy bajo – mas vale que no te acerques a mí – en un tono frió y muy fuerte… lo arrojo al piso como trapo viejo – vamos – dijo mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y le besaba la mejilla

El suspiro con algo de alivio y aunque ellos no lo sabían el había alcanzado a escuchar lo que hizo ella por el y se sentía contento lo había defendido del bruto de su novio…

- veo que si no te pegan no es día para ti – con una enorme sonrisa

- ya deja de burlarte de mi y ayúdame a pararme

- no entiendo por que esa necesidad tuya de ponerte en ridículo – extendiéndole la mano

- ahí tomoyo como se nota que tu no conoces el amor – ya de pie y caminando a la salida

- eso no es amor… es pura atracción – caminando a su lado con paciencia – te tiene embobado como a todos

- ya te dije que yo la amo

- y yo ya te dije que estas loco… no se como no te he llevado a un psiquiátrico – mientras salían de la escuela

El estaba molesto con ella no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos

- no entiendo tu interés por proteger a ese nerd – le decía muy bajo en el oído como si le estuviera diciendo palabras de amor

- ya te lo dije con un golpe fue mas que suficiente – sonriendo y muy bajo para que nadie escuchara

- no fue suficiente – muy bajito, pero con una sonrisa

- entonces querías estar en detención un par de meses

- a ya veo me cuidabas a mi – un poco satisfecho y mostrando una sonrisa mas sincera

- por supuesto a quien mas si no – un poco aliviada

Ya se encontraban afuera de la escuela caminando de regreso a casa cuando el cielo se obscureció y la lluvia les hizo compañía Yamazaki se aseguro de que su novia entrara a su casa y se arrepentía de no haber llevado el jeep…. Se regreso a su casa casi corriendo, pero eso no fue suficiente la lluvia se convertía en tormenta… cuando llego a casa solo se cambio y se metió a la cama… durante la noche no se sintió bien tenia fiebre y todo le dolía… no cabe duda de que existe el karma… en la mañana lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Sakura para a visarle que no pasaría por ella…

----------------

Estaba pensando en que se ponía ese día y a su mente llego una falda que le quedaba perfecta y que su novio se ponía como loco cuando se la ponía ya que según el todos iban como lobos detrás de ella… pero eso no le importaba ese día seria de libertad ya que estaba enfermo… se miro por ultima vez en el espejo antes de salir y se dijo a si misma realmente soy bella… salio de su habitación chocando con su hermano que la vio feo…

- ni creas que vas a salir así

- déjame yo me pongo lo que quiero

- si pues yo no veo nada puesto – eso si que era genial ahora que se la podía poner para ir a la escuela se tenía que encontrar a su hermano

- no esta tan corta

- como que no – haciendo berrinche – se te ve todo

- déjala Touya se ve bien – dándole un beso a su hermanita… su otro hermano al rescate

- si lo vez soy despampanante – dando una vuelta en su sitio

- te cambias – dijo Touya muy molesto – que no vez que solo te cubre los calzones

- ya basta me pongo lo que quiero

- que no monstruo… que te cambies ahora

- déjala hijo – dijo una atractiva mujer saliendo de su habitación

- no madre no vez va enseñando todo… casi sale desnuda a la calle… y me dices que la deje

- no exageres – dijo su hermano

- si Touya además no esta tan corta – tratando de estirarla

- tu cállate monstruo

- que no soy un monstruo… no vez que soy hermosa… y tu no me mandas

- madre escúchame… no piensas dejarla salir así

- déjala… hasta luego tesoro vete con cuidado – mientras la encaminaba a la puerta, pero Touya llego mas rápido y obstaculizo su salida

- Touya no seas infantil

- Eriol que te pasa en lugar de que estés de mi lado… no la dejare salir así

- eres un celoso – le dijo el

- que no soy celoso

- si hijo ya no la celes tanto o la vas a hartar y entonces si te dará motivos recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez

- no me importa

Sakura solo le puso una cara que ni en mis peores sueños quisiera ver… se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente a su cuarto a ponerse un pantalón…

- feliz ya me cambie

- si mucho mejor – se quito de la puerta y subió a encerrarse a su habitación… y ante los ojos de su madre y su hermano saco su falda de la mochila y se la puso encima del pantalón y luego se quito el pantalón

- cuando salga se ira como loco a buscarte – le dijo su hermano con algo de fastidio… esas escenas se hacían mas continuas algo que no le gustaba mucho… claro en un principio fue muy divertido, pero ahora era algo hartarte

- no si tu lo guardas – dijo sonriente

- no entiendo como me metes en tus líos

- eso es por que me quieres – beso a su madre y luego a su hermano y salio de su casa murmurándole maldiciones a su hermano…

- y este es el cuanto de nunca acabar – le dijo a su madre mientras veía salir a su hermana

-----------------------

Se salio de su cuarto sin reparar en su apariencia y sus hermas lo veían algo molestos

- peinate – le dijo Yue

- o cambiate esas garras – le dijo Yuki con cierta burla

- déjenme ser

- como que te dejemos ser – le dijo Yuki

- que no ves que con ese aspecto arruinas el aspecto de la familia… andas por la vida como si no tuvieras buena ropa

- ya basta yo soy así – muy molesto

- a mi eso no me importa… por lo menos deberías peinarte… parece que de la cama te vas a ala escuela

- ya déjalo… por lo menos el aun puede ponerse lo que quiera – le dijo Tetsu otro hermano

- si además no se ve tan mal – dijo Kasou sin mirarlo siquiera ya que se acomodaba algo en su pantalón

- por lo menos mírenlo… como va – haciendo que ellos lo observaran con atención

- Syaoran nunca has considerado pasarte el peine por un a vez – dijo Tetsu

- eso es lo que le estaba diciendo Yue – dijo Yuki

- si Syaoran peinate – le dijo Kasou

- bien… bien lo are, pero solo por que se me hace tarde y no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes – dijo regresando a su habitación… cuando salio…

- contentos – lo tenía alborotado, pero se le veía muchísimo mejor que antes

- ya vez si no eres feo solo te esfuerzas por no ser guapo- le dijo Yuki de manera burlona

- ya déjenme en paz y a un lado que tengo prisa – dijo saliendo apresurado… cuando salio de su casa se encontró con tomoyo… quien ya tenia rato esperándolo tan alegre como siempre

- y eso milagro que te peinas- le dijo después de reírse sin parar

- Ho déjame

- es que es muy raro en ti… hasta te vez decente

- ya no te burles de mi suficiente tuve con mis hermanos… y date prisa o se ara tarde

- y tu que mas quisieras que llegar tarde… para ver al amor imposible de tu vida miss vanidad – de una forma muy burlona

- no es tan vanidosa… ella solo cuida su aspecto

- si tu como no si se la pasa viéndose en el espejo

- y eso que se cuida

- te lo digo en serio… un día el espejo se hartara de ella y saldrá corriendo – riendo sin parar

- ella es muy linda e inocente como para que tu cada vez que puedas te burles de ella

- si y yo soy miss universo

- que la dejes te digo… a mi me gusta tal como es

- Syaoran no entiendo como es que al igual que media escuela estés babeando por ella

- si, pero ella jamás se fijara en mi – con algo de frustración

- tu te mereces algo mejor… una muchacha real no un prototipo de barbie

- que no es un prototipo

- si que lo es

- te aseguro que es inteligente…

- no pienso pelear contigo por eso… mira nada mas ahí esta saliendo de su casa… - se echo a reír – y se esta viendo en el espejo – no cabe duda esa tipa si que era vanidosa

Syaoran se quedo mudo al verla… no lo creía… se veía tan linda como siempre… su cabello recogido… ese cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba… con una blusa verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos esmeralda y una falda que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas…cuando paso a su lado sintió que el corazón se le detenía para después latía con fuerza y mucha rapidez… y pudo escuchar que murmuraba…

- no entiendo que le pasa… acaso no tiene vida… debería dejar que me vistiera como yo quisiera es mi cuerpo y yo le ago lo que quiero… su espejo se le resbalo… pero los reflejos de Li fueron rápidos evitando que se cayera… en cuanto ella lo vio sintió algo de repulsión… y ya lo iba a insultar cuando el la vio fijamente y a través de sus anteojos pudo notar… ese par de ojos color ámbar… que brillaban con intensidad y sin siquiera notarlo le sonrió…

- creo que no tendrás mala suerte – le dijo mientras le entregaba su espejo

- no gracias a ti – con voz dulce que hasta la sorprendió a si misma… Li la veía embobado… un auto llego a donde estaban ellos y le tocaron el claxon… en el iban las amigas de Sakura

- entonces nos veremos en química – sonriéndole

- s… si… claro – dedicándole una de sus sonrisas

- entonces al rato nos vemos – le beso la mejilla como solo con sus frívolos amigos hace… y se subió al auto… el no podía creer lo que paso el amor de su vida por primera vez le había hablado… y lo beso… estaba paralizado y todo colorado…

- no lo puedo creer – dijo su amiga aun incrédula – te trato como persona

- ella no es mala es dulce… nunca la había visto ser tan dulce – aun perdido en sus pensamientos

- claro que no ella es perversa… es una bruja en un cuerpo bonito… no recuerdas cuando le tiro su charola al nuevo por el simple echo de no ser bello…

- y eso que el la tenia en su mesa – no cabía duda esta idiotizado

- la mesa no es suya es de la escuela

- pero en ella se sienta…

- estas ciego… la has visto muchas veces burlarse de los demás y ser de lo mas cruel y te atreves a decir que es dulce

- te digo que no

- sabes no pienso discutir contigo por ella… sabes que fue lo que mas me sorprendió – con una sonrisa de burla en su cara

- ¿Qué?

- que supiera que tiene clase de química… yo pensé que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la materia – riendo como loca

- ya te dije que no es tonta la he visto resolver cosas complicadas…

- así la vez que te robaste su cuaderno

- que no lo robe… yo lo encontré… se le olvido y se lo di al profesor lo juro

- si después de revisarlo casi hasta memorizarlo así y también la viste sin blusa… por pura casualidad te metiste en el vestidor de mujeres…

- te repito que me empujaron… yo no tuve la culpa

- no mientas saliste como si te hubiera hablado el mismo dios… y con cara de vi a afrodita

- y que querías que me hiciera el Wei y no alterarme al vela así

- pues que viste pervertido

- ya déjame que soy un caballero

- por amor de dios a quien le voy a decir… ya dime Syaoran

- lo medito un poco y suspiro rendido sabia que si no se lo decía tal vez nunca lo dejaría en paz – esta bien pero prométeme que jamás le dirás a nadie ni siquiera a tu almohada

- lo prometo ahora irme que viste

- es que yo casi la vi como dios la traje al mundo – muy rojo y con una sonrisa ante tal recuerdo

- tu no conoces la vergüenza

- tu lo preguntaste

- y que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera dado cuenta

- tal vez no vería la luz del día

- Syaoran que te puedo decir, para empezar esa falda no puede estar mas corta

- exageras no es tan corta

- tu que hablas si le viste todo

- no le vi nada lo juro solo recogí el espejo y no mire

- hablo del vestidor tarado

- a de eso… mejor olvídalo si…

- esta bien ahora vamos a clase…

- así ya llegamos – la discusión estaba tan bien que ni lo noto

Entraron al salón y ella se sentó con una de sus amigas y el se sentó adelante como siempre y siempre se sentaba solo en aquella mesa de laboratorio… estaba muy contento pensando en lo sucedido minutos antes… miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo… y vio unos pies delante de el… su corazón se exalto y de inmediato reconoció a la dueña… subió la mirada hasta llegar a su cara y con una enorme sonrisa estaba frente a el Sakura Kinomoto… se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y el sentía que sus ojos y mente le estaban jugando sucio, pero no ella estaba sentada a su lado y le sonreía… y pensó que tal vez peinarse ya no era tan mala idea…

- te dije que nos veríamos en química – el solo asintió aun no cabía en su asombro – por que no me platicas algo – sonriéndole mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- "sabe quien soy" – se dijo a si mismo – como de que

- de ti – lo pensó un momento – tienes novia – ni siquiera sabia que le pasaba estaba hablando con el menos popular de la escuela y le pregunto si tenia novia y se dijo a si misma "ya te estas desquiciando" y lo peor le gustaba ver sus ojos

- no… no tengo – no lograba entenderlo, pero sinceramente no quería le gustaba que ella le hablara

- y por que si tu eres muy agradable – definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca y se sentía como una idiota con esa entupida sonrisa en el rostro

- "por que yo te amo" – se dijo a si mismo – pues no se supongo que no lo había contemplado – ella le quito los anteojos tomándolo por sorpresa

- así esta mejor… sabes con los anteojos no puedo ver tus ojos y son bonitos… como 2 chocolates… no has considerado usar de contacto – era oficial estaba loca – te verías muy guapo si esos lentes – le retiro unos cabellos del rostro… pasando sus dedos por su rostro… provocando que el se sonrojara y que su respiración se cortara por un momento… su piel era suave… definitivamente tendría que internarse en un psiquiátrico

- mi padre me ha dicho que me operaran apenas tenga la edad… para que ya no los use – dijo apenas pudo coordinar sus palabras

- Li me arias un favor – no sabia de donde le salían tantas tonterías juntas ahora hasta le pedía favores

- dime – muy nervioso la tenía tan cerca y lo mejor le hablaba

- me ayudarías a estudiar para esta materia – le tomo las manos – por favor

- si claro – no podía creerlo pasaría tiempo con ella… definitivamente se peinaría mas seguido - ella le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento – pero por que quieres que te ayude

- es que la debo y sinceramente no me gusta así que la quiero pasar lo mas pronto posible y como tu eres tan inteligente pensé que podrías ayudarme… entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 4

El profesor llego y empezó a dar unas indicaciones como era su costumbre… les dijo que trabajaran por mesa en una practica… Li acostumbraba a trabajar solo por que no le parecía que se aprovecharan de el sus compañeros de clase, pero Sakura era Sakura así que no se opuso a que ella trabajara con el y estaba tan atontado viéndola que no noto que todos los de su grupo los miraban sorprendidos… no era común ver a la mas popular de la escuela con el mas nerd y menos que ella le sonriera y le hiciera ciertas caricias… seguramente el tipo ya tenia pase directo a un ataúd ya que el novio de Sakura era muy celoso… algunos lo miraron con lastima, otros simplemente lo maldijeron por estar con semejante chica y a otros simplemente no les importaba… pidieron el material para la clase y se les explico lo que tenían que hacer… no era nada complicado solo mezclar algunas cosas y ver los resultados… para sorpresa de muchos Sakura trabajaba bien con Li ya que entendía fácilmente lo que el le explicaba y hacia sin protestar y de una manera amable lo que el le pedía y el colmo era que estaban platicando como si se conocieran de siempre…

- así que tu papa es abogado y tu madre es ama de casa – sonriente ya que en su mente había quedado claro el que estaba desquiciada el aceptar que la conversación con aquel chico le parecía una de las mejores que había tenido… no era vacía y sin sentido… como el que te pondrás mañana y que marca de ropa usas… eran cosas mas personales y eso le gustaba…

- si y tengo 4 hermanos mmm… Tetsu tiene 25 años… Yue tiene 23… Kasou 21 y Yuki 20…

- yo con cuatro me muero… y tu cuantos tienes

- casi 18… y que hay de ti… - los nervios ya se le habían pasado por el simple echo de que mientras hablaban hacían otra cosa y si sentía mejor así ya que si le brindaba toda su atención perdería la cabeza…

- tengo 2 hermanos pero uno es muy celoso se llama Touya y tiene 22 años… mi otro hermano es mi cómplice en todo lo que ago… el tiene 19… imagina… mi hermano es tan sobre protector que en la mañana no me dejaba salir a menos que me cambiara la falda por un pantalón y si me la cambie, pero en cuanto se fue me puse lo que traía – con sonrisa de triunfo

- a mi me paso algo similar no me dejaron salir hasta que me peine – fastidiado ante aquel recuerdo… ella paso su mano por la cabellera de el haciendo que el se quedara tieso

- pues a mi me gusta mas como luces hoy… claro el moretón en tu rostro no te sienta, pero ponto se pasara… - ahora era oficial se peinaría diario… ella lo medito un poco – siento mucho lo que te hizo el bruto de mi novio – con sinceridad en su mirada - acariciando la mejilla lastimada… provocando la mirada acecina de una persona…

- no te preocupes y tu no tienes por que disculparte el contrario debería darte las gracia por ayudarme – le sonrió ampliamente dejando ver una dentadura perfecta que pocas veces mostraba

- la chica que esta allá es tu amiga no

- si es mi mejor amiga – sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes

- pues creo que no le agrado mucho - con algo de melancolía

- por que lo dices

- solo mira como me ve… si esos ojos fueran armas yo ya no viviría – en forma de broma

- ella así es… sobre todo cuando no conoce a la gente

- y a ti te agrado – no sabía por que le preguntaba eso…

- a mi si me agradas

- bien jóvenes entreguen sus reportes y retírense – dijo el profesor

- bien entonces nos vemos a las cuatro

- si a las cuatro… - ella le beso nuevamente la mejilla… provocando que mas de uno los mirara y que el se sonrojara… se veía tan linda y ahora había comprobado que ella no era solo una cara bonita si no que era una persona muy especial…

- pensé que lo de la mañana fue una simple sorpresa de la vida, pero ahora compruebo que ella esta completamente loca… - le dijo su amiga haciéndolo bajar a suelo firme…

- ya no… ella me dijo que no te agrada

- por supuesto que no me agrada… aun no se por que pero tengo la sensación de que te esta usando para sus propósitos…

- no seas paranoica

- bien, pero que conste que te lo advertí…

continuara… … … … … … … … …


	2. cita con el destino

**Hola a todas las personas que leen este fanfic… nosotras somos Mahidelin y fairy… queremos darles las gracias a las personas que nos dejaron sus comentarios y a los demás… no sean gachos digan si les gusta… no es cierto jaja esperamos este capitulo les guste **

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**Cita con el destino**_

**Mahidelin & fairy**

Syaoran por primera vez en mucho tiempo se peino y saco lo mejor de su ropa… a decir verdad no se veía tan nerd lo era solo por formato los listos no son populares… se vio en el espejo algo que nunca hacia y se roseo un poco de loción… salio de su habitación… estaba ansioso… muy contento… en cuanto entro a la sala de su casa para avisar que ya se iba sus hermanos no repararon en bromas…

- esto si que es una sorpresa… un extraño en casa – dijo Yuki – a no pero si es el enano

- que soy mas alto que tu no entiendes – y si era cierto Li media como uno setenta y algo y Yuki solo uno setenta

- baya… baya si es Syaoran y se peino… bueno si a eso se puede llamar peinar – le dijo Yue muy serio…. Yue siempre estaba serio… Li traía el cabello alborotado, pero para ellos claramente estaba peinado ya que a veces no se veía alborotado se veía como una escoba antes de tirarla a la basura

- ya déjenme en paz – algo molesto – regreso en la noche – caminando a la salida

- ya entiendo… el galán tiene una cita – Kasou

- Syaoran que guardadito te lo tenias… y quien es – Tetsu… Li solo se coloro todo

- no es una cita iré a estudiar

- desde cuando te pones loción para estudiar – le pregunto Yue con una leve sonrisa en el rostro algo que sorprendió a todos

- eso es verdad… apoco a los libros les impresiona que te arregles y te perfumes – Yuki sonriendo con malicia a diferencia de Yue quien se podía decir que hasta leía la mente de Li ya que era tan transparente

-llega tarde si quieres – le dijo Yue – nosotros te cubrimos

- si claro – contesto el pensando que a lo mejor era un juego de su imaginación ellos siempre lo molestaban, pero jamás lo ayudaban

- si Syaoran, pero nos tienes que decir como te fue… hoy es un día histórico Li Syaoran pasara tiempo con una chica – todos reían por el comentario de Kasou

- no es la primera vez – dijo molesto

- tomoyo no cuenta… ella es tu amiga… y para ella no te vistes bien… - Tetsu

Entre miles de consejos por parte de sus hermanos salio sintiéndose contento… ese era su día… definitivamente… llego rápido a casa de Sakura… toco la puerta y cuando se abrió pudo ver a un hombre mas alto que el y con el rostro lleno de enfado

- que quieres – le dijo en un tono peor de lo que se veía su rostro

- yo… vine… - paso con dificultad – esta Sakura

- y tu quien eres para venir a verla – muy molesto

- Touya – le grito Sakura – déjalo… se acerco a ellos – hola Li que bueno que llegaste… pero pasa no te quedes ahí se que se ve rabioso pero no muerde – haciendo que Touya se enojara mas

- hola – dijo el un poco incomodo

- ven vamos a mi habitación por que aquí no creo que nos dejen estudiar en paz – tomándolo de la mano

- quién es ese monstruo

- no soy ningún monstruo y no te importa quien es

- claro que me importa

- pues a mi no – subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación dejando a Touya con la palabra en la boca

En cuanto entran a la habitación Li se queda maravillado… nunca se imagino estar ahí con ella aunque fuera para estudiar… era blanca… toda blanca con algunos detalles en color rosa y verde también tenia muchas fotografías

- bien pues ponte cómodo yo iré por una bebidas no me taro – el solo asintió… Sakura salio

El se paseo por la habitación observando cada detalle y guardándolo un su memoria… vio fotos de Sakura cuando era niña en donde le pareció realmente adorable… con sus hermanos… y con Yamazaki… se sintió muy celoso y mas por que el estaba abrasándola por la cintura… por un momento deseo que en lugar de esa foto estuviera la de Yamazaki siendo golpeado por Touya… seguía viendo las fotografías y vio una que lo impacto… era Sakura con una pequeña niña que claramente se distinguía como tomoyo, pero eran pequeñas y ambas tenían una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ninguna… la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente provocándole un gran susto

- Sakura no viste mis… - se detuvo al ver a Li - ¿Quién eres?

- yo… yo soy – estaba nervioso

- vaya hasta que se consiguió un novio decente

- ¿que? – estaba muy desconcertado

- si tu eres el novio de Sakura – Syaoran solo tenia cara de sorpresa… mientras que Eriol sonreía abiertamente

- ya traje las bebidas – decía Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación y no se sorprende de ver a su hermano de metiche en su habitación

- que guardadito te lo tenias – le dice Eriol

- de que hablas – colocando la charola en una pequeña mesa

- de que tienes un novio agradable – sonriendo con cierta picardía

- el es un amigo – le dijo a su hermana un poco apenada… algo muy raro en ella

- ya yo que ya planeaba boda – dijo Eriol simulando decepción

- cállate Eriol – redijo un mas apenada

- pero que genio… Ho mis ojos me engañan… Sakura Kinomoto acaso ese es un sonrojo

- no… no lo es – mas roja

- o por dios hoy es un día histórico

- no tienes algo que hacer tarado – le dijo muy molesta

- si iré por mi cámara o nadie me creerá – su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada

- dime chico como te llamas – ignorando por completo la mirada acecina de Sakura y estirando la mano

- Li Syaoran – estrecharon las manos y se veía claramente que Li estaba un tanto incomodo

- mucho gusto… futuro cuñado – Li abrió los ojos mas de lo normal… y se coloro al igual que Sakura

- que no es mi novio

- pero lo será

- que rayos dices – mas molesta

- es verdad… se ve que se muere por ti… verdad Syaoran

- yo… bueno es que yo – "trágame tierra" fue lo único que pensó Li al escuchar al hermano de Sakura delatarlo

- ya déjanos en paz – Sakura

- no lo creo a ti también te gusta – Eriol sonriendo de manera burlona – maldición y yo no fui por mi cámara

- sal de aquí – le grito exasperada mientras lo empujaba a la puerta (algo que nadie se imagino es que ella llegara a ese punto de enfado)

- bien me voy, pero con una condición – Eriol con una mirada traviesa

- dime cual y vete – dejando de empujarlo

- Syaoran te quedaras a cenar ¿verdad?

- bueno… si – miro a Sakura – siempre y cuando no te moleste Kinomoto

- no me molesta – aspira profundo para de un empujón sacar a Eriol… cerro la puerta y le puso seguro… mira a Li y le sonríe abierta y sinceramente – bien a estudiar

Estudiaron un rato, pero tal perecía que no había ido ahí para estudiar ya que casi enseguida se pusieron a charlar…

- y tu papa – le pregunto Li

- pues el falleció cuando yo tenia 6 años… y no recuerdo mucho de el

- lo siento no debí – algo apenado

- no te preocupes – le dijo ella muy sonriente y el se sonrojo mas de lo normal

- Kinomoto las…

- no me digas Kinomoto… llámame Sakura y yo te llamare Syaoran te parece – interrumpiéndolo

- si – mas rojo – te quería preguntar… - ella asintió a manera de aprobación – las niñas en la foto son tú y tomoyo

- a esa foto – dijo ella con algo de melancolía – si ella y yo éramos amigas de hecho éramos inseparables

- ella nunca me dijo nada – un poco desconcertado

- es que es algo difícil de contar… pero esa es una mala historia… así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa – tratando de evitar que una solitaria lagrima se escapara de sus grandes esmeraldas, pero no pudo provocando en el preocupación… se acerco a ella y con el dedo pulgar limpio esa pequeña lagrima

- Sakura no llores… disculpa… no soporto verte llorar – en sus ojos se reflejaba su preocupación

- yo no quería llorar – se acerco a un espejo y volteo a verlo – vez estoy perfecta sonriendo ampliamente… a el no le parecía que lo estuviera… sus ojos le expresaban demasiado y sin pensarlo la abraso… ella solo le correspondió hundiendo su cara en el pecho de el y sintiendo algo de tranquilidad, pero esa magia no duro mucha ya que escucharon los golpes desesperados en la puerta

- que diablos hacen ahí dentro – grito Touya desesperado… Sakura vio a Li y sonrió con algo de malicia… sonrisa que el identifico provocándole cierto escalofrió al pensar en lo que probablemente aria

- pues que mas haríamos – algo juguetona – estábamos ocupados muy ocupados

- Sakura abre la puerta… que hacen – mas enojado

- pues imaginate… Syaoran tiene unos lindo bóxer verde – sonriendo divertida y a Li ya no le pareció tan incomoda esa situación ya que a Sakura se le olvido de momento la tristeza anterior

- Sakura habré inmediatamente la puerta – grito mas histérico Touya

- no molestes que estoy en lo mas interesante

- Touya… - sonio con malicia a Li – no tienes un condón que te sobre ya se acabaron… este hombre es imparable – con estas palabras provoco que Syaoran se sintiera realmente avergonzado y que Touya estuviera apunto de tirar la puerta… ella lo vio estaba tan colorado el pobre de Li – no te pongas así – le dijo en voz baja… abrió la ventana… que daba a un balcón… salieron… ella le señalo el bacón de alado – pásate al otro lado… - Syaoran hizo una mueca como signo de desconcierto y sin objetar hizo lo que ella le pidió - toca la ventana – el lo hizo y esta se abrió dejando ver a Eriol

- no entiendo como me metes en tus cosas – dijo Eriol al ver a Li

- por que me adoras – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa… cerro la ventana…

- ven - erio le hizo señas a Li de que lo siguiera… - que esta pasando – le dijo a Touya mientras salía de su habitación

- que tu hermana trajo a un pervertido a casa – tocando con fuerza la puerta – Sakura te digo que me abras

- Touya estas paranoico de nuevo – sonriendo burlonamente

- no estoy paranoico… los escuche hacer cochinadas – fulminado con la mirada a Eriol quien de inmediato soltó una carcajada

- no entiendo como va hacer cochinadas con alguien que no esta en su cuarto – se rió tanto que le dolió el estomago y las lagrimas se le salían

- que… como que no si me acaba de pedir un condón… estas enfermo o que este niño tonto desgraciara su vida y tu solo te burlas – Eriol rió con mas fuerza provocando una cólera irreversible en Touya… y Eriol entre risas le dijo

- si el pervertido esta conmigo quien se supone que esta haciendo cochinadas con ella – sin parar de reír

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo Touya con una mirada de desconcierto

- Syaoran ven – lo llamo Eriol limpiando las lágrimas a causa de la risa… Li sale de la habitación haciendo sentir a Touya como un idiota

- y que hacia contigo

- Sakura se esta cambiando para la cena y ya sabes cuanto se tarda… y yo lo estoy convenciendo para que… me presente a una amiga… no es así Syaoran – mirándolo con complicidad

- si no pensaras que la iba a ver mientras se cambiaba de ropa – muy sonrojado… la puerta se abre y sale Sakura con un bonito vestido azul y el cabello suelto, pero bien arreglado… Li se quedo embobado

- que diablos le vez mocoso – le grito Touya

- ya bajale Touya – le dijo Eriol – pues que le va a ver ni modo que sea de palo y no se de cuenta si se ve preciosa

- si el monstruo sale con una metida de pata tu serás el culpable oíste

- a poco no te gustaría tener pequeñas bestias en la casa – le dijo Eriol con la burla en su merada

- Eriol no estoy jugando grandísimo idiota

- no te enojes Touya serás tío – le dijo Eriol…

Sakura rolo los ojos y tomo a Li de la mano guiándolo a la sala… le indica que se siente en el sofá y ella hace lo mismo… Sakura lo miro cuidadosamente… de repente le pareció atractivo con ese aire intelectual y su vestimenta formal… y esa inocencia que percibía en el… sobre todo en sus ojos… lo que mas le gustaba de el… un momento lo que mas le gustaba… definitivamente su destino era ir a un psiquiátrico… no entendía que rayos le pasaba… el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos dándole un susto… se levanto con pesadez y contesto…

_- bueno – contesto con algo de fastidio _

_- esta Sakura – esa voz a pesar de estar enfermo era inconfundible _

_- quien la llama _

_- su novio – en efecto era el _

_- lo siento ella no se encuentra _

_- como que no esta – muy irritado _

_- ya se lo dije _

_- bien dígale que la llame_

Si que estaba enfermo ni siquiera noto que lo timaron… con sinceridad se podía decir a si misma que no tenia ganas de hablar con el se sentía tan a gusto a lado de Syaoran que le parecía realmente frustrante tener que estar con Yamazaki…

- quien era… si se puede saber – le dijo Li

- era una persona realmente desesperante y atosigador

- ya veo – dijo Syaoran… el silencio se hizo presente… y el no hizo mas que observar con detenimiento cada parte de ella… hasta que sus ojos chocaron perdiéndose en su mirada

Touya y Eriol bajaron aun en medio de una discusión… hablaban muy alto… bueno Touya hablaba como si Eriol estuviera sordo… Eriol se detuvo en seco al entrar a la sala y le señalo a Touya lo que había llamado su atención…

- ya viste – le dijo a Touya en voz muy baja

- ver que – a un muy molesto, pero igual en tono bajo

- sabes… hoy Sakura se sonrojo – muy contento

- otra vez con tus bromas

- no es ninguna broma – le dijo Eriol muy serio… ambos los miran… el la ve como un idiota al parecer de Touya y como alguien realmente importante en vista de Eriol… y ella como no lo había echo con nadie – déjalos – dijo Eriol pensando en lo que su hermano aria ante tal cosa

- como que lo deje estas demente – fulminando a Eriol con la mirada

- dime algo… habías visto a Sakura sonreír tanto y sin ninguna razón

- no desde que papa murió – contesto con dificultad

- entonces no te gustaría que lo hiciera mas seguido

- si claro, pero

- piensa Touya… a ti te gustaría que alejaran a Nakuru de tu lado din motivo aparente… por que supongo que la amas…

- claro que la amo, pero

- tienes miedo no es así

- no… bueno… no quiero que lastimen a Sakura ella es

- nuestra hermana pequeña – dijo Eriol – pero piensalo ya no es tan pequeña… y el no es de las frivolidades con las que acostumbra salir… se ve inteligente y la quiere aunque no lo diga… también ten en cuenta que Sakura te molesta mas inspirada que de costumbre…

- eso si hay que reconocerlo – admitió Touya con una leve sonrisa

- lo vez no seas necio dale una oportunidad al chico

- no… tal… esta bien

- enserio lo aras – algo sorprendido

- tratare… no te aseguro nada… aun seguiré vigilándolos

- por lo menos los dejaras – Eriol muy contento – ahora mira esto – sonriendo con malicia

Se acerca un tigre a su presa silencioso los ve… ellos ni siquiera reparan en su presencia y el toca el hombro de su hermana haciendo salte del susto y se sonroje como horas atrás… Li también se sonroja algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie

- casi me matas del susto – agorándose el pecho

- y lo logre – con una sonrisa… ella le dio un golpe en la nuca… le asusto mas el echo de que la vieran observando a Li que cualquier otra cosa

- por que no vas a hacer cosas con tu novia y me dejas en paz… a lo olvidaba no tienes – muy burlona

- no te preocupe mi futuro cuñado me presentara a una amiga… y no se todo puede pasar

- por que no admites de una vez que no te gustan las niñas – a Eriol se sulfuro con el comentario de su hermana

- y por que no le dices a Syaoran que usas ropa interior con encajito –con la misma mirada burlona

- ¡Eriol! – lo reprendió Sakura roja a mas no poder…

- jake – le contesto Eriol

- ya fue suficiente – dijo Touya con un tono de advertencia al ver que si no paraban se sacarían todos sus trapitos al sol – mama traerá a su novio hoy… quiere que nos conozcamos

- por que lo dice hasta ahora – le recrimino Sakura

- a eso iba a tu habitación cuando me pediste condones

- no te preocupes por eso hermanito… nos las arreglamos sin ellos – Touya se enojo mucho y Li mas colorado no podía estar

Touya solo trato de calmarse mientras tenia un duelo de miradas con Sakura… en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la alegre imagen de su madre a lado de un señor atractivo… todos miraron a la madre de Sakura… Li se quedo boquiabierto al verla… pensó que era muy bella, pero no tanto como el amor de su vida… el hombre era guapo y con facciones amables… el malestar que sintió Sakura al enterarse de que iría a su casa se desvaneció al ver a los ojos a ese hombre ya que le dijo mas de lo que podía haber dicho con palabras… miraba a su madre con tanto amor que se sintió muy feliz por ella

- buenas noches familia – les dijo su bella madre con una sonrisa encantadora… paseo sus ojos por el lugar hasta que vio a Li y se acerco a el – pero quienes este jovencito tan apuesto

- mi próximo cuñado – dijo Eriol… Sakura lo vio toda roja – y tal vez sea el definitivo – haciendo sonrojar más a su hermana

- mama el es mi "amigo" Li Syaoran – dijo Sakura antes de que Eriol continuara con sus impertinencias

- con razón me parecías conocido… tu eres hijo de Ieran Li

- si señora… conoce a mi madre

- por supuesto… ella y yo éramos las mejores amigas… aun lo somos, pero casi no nos vemos… y como esta ella

- muy bien gracias – sonriendo aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- me alegro… le das un beso por mi… a si que Eriol dice que serás mi yerno – provocando que Sakura y Li se pusieran de mil colores – que bien estaría eso cariño – le dijo a su hija

- mama por favor – no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan avergonzada… su madre se sorprendió mucho

- ho cariño tienes rojita tu cara – haciendo que todos fijaran sus ojos en ella

- ya no me miren – mas apenada

- bien… les presento a Fuyitaca… mi novio – todos asintieron

- mucho gusto… ustedes deben ser erio… Touya y tú la pequeña Sakura… igual de bella que tu madre

- gracias – Sakura olvido el motivo de su pena… le había subido el ego

- no le diga eso o se lo creerá – dijo Touya con cierta burla en sus ojos

- yo pienso que tiene razón – "diablos pensé en voz alta" – se recrimino a si mismo al notar que todos lo miraban desconcertados… y para sorpresa de Sakura… en lugar de elevarle el ego se volvió a colorar

- por que no cenamos – dijo Sakura con voz muy nerviosa

- me parece bien me muero de hambre – dijo Nadeshiko dándole alivio a Sakura

la cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación durante ella fue muy amena… todos platicaron a gusto y a Li le dieron la confianza para que comentara y bromeara… algo que ni en su casa hacia… el se sentía muy contento… estaba a lado de Sakura y su familia lo trataba muy bien… ella estaba contenta… su familia nunca había tratado tan bien a algún chico que les presentara y Eriol aunque fuera su tapadera siempre los trataba con desprecio y mucho fastidio… al finalizar lo acompaño a la puerta…

- muchas gracias por tu ayuda Syaoran – sonriéndole abiertamente

- no hay por que… para mi fue un placer estar a tu lado… digo ayudarte – demonios había pensado en voz alta de nuevo

- para mi también Syaoran – se le acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios… Li pudo percibir el aroma a cereza de su brillo labial y se contuvo lo mas que pudo para no robarle el beso que tanto deseaba… ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos… esos ojos que tanto le gustaban – hasta mañana – le dijo con una voz tan dulce que ni ella la reconoció

- hasta mañana – le dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa

se fue a su casa mas feliz que nunca y no presto atención a lo que sus hermanos le decían cuando llego… el solo tenia una entupida sonrisa… subió las escaleras y al ver a su madre

- Nadeshiko te manda saludos – no dijo nada más y entro a su habitación

se dejo caer en la cama… ese día había sido maravilloso se prometió a si mismo que lo grabaría en su memoria… ese día ella le había hablado como a una persona por primera vez… habían pasado casi todo el día juntos y lo mejor… casi lo besa en los labios.. se sentía muy feliz…

Continuara… … …


	3. EL LAGO

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El lago**_

FAIRY & MAHIDELIN

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro indicándole que ya era hora de despertar… arrugo los ojos… su cerebro le pedía cinco minutos mas… maldita costumbre tenia su madre de dejar las cortinas abiertas… y el que soñaba lo mas lindo… salio de su habitación viendo como empezaba la batalla diaria por el baño

- yo llegue primero – grito Yuki

- has fila sigo yo – Yue en el tono serio de siempre

- ni lo piensen yo soy el primero – dijo Tetsu

- no ya habíamos quedado en algo – Kasou

el lugar era una batalla campal… Yue los empujaba… Tetsu jalaba la pierna de Yuki… mientras que Yuki le daba un puñetazo a Kasou ya que se quería aferrar a la puerta y Li para desgracia de los otros se escabullía ganándoles el baño y los demás solo escuchaban la puerta cerrarse

- Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron todos al tiempo que se abalanzaban a la puerta intentándola abrir… gritando

- abre enano abusivo sal y enfréntanos como un hombre – gritaba Yuki… Syaoran se sepillo los dientes mientras oía el revuelo de afuera… todos jalaban la puerta… Syaoran la abrió haciéndolos caer en el acto…

Tetsu, Yukito, Yue y Kasou lo miraron fulminante mente…

- te matare enano del demonio – grito Yuki histérico… se aventó sobre Li y de no ser por que los otros lo agarraron lo abría matado… Yuki era explosivo y de esas personas de te ago pero ni se te ocurra hacerme…

- Calma Yuki que ya es tarde… - Tetsu tratando de tranquilizarlo

- pero me las pagaras – Yuki aun indignado

- yo no tengo la culpa de que se agarren todas las mañanas mi único pecado es ser mas listo que ustedes – con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro… todos se aventaron contra el

- que pasa aquí – dijo su madre al ver el alboroto

- nada mama – como niños buenos que no rompen ni un plato

- bien entonces a desayunar

- si mama – todos como en automático con su mejor postura y sonrisas de angelitos…

A los quince minutos ya estaban todos abajo… se sorprendieron al ver a Syaoran arreglado… bueno ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre

- valla… valla las cosas que hace el amor – poniendo cara de enamorado… que mas bien parecía que suplicaba muerte

- de haber sabido que así te peinabas te traigo una chica desde el principio – Yue muy tranquilo

- si que te dio fuerte en el corazoncito – Yuki con una sonrisa burlona

- ya cállense… que tiene algo de malo además ella y yo solo somos amigos… contentos – un poco colorado

- pero te gusta o no Syaoran – de dijo Yue de manera seria como siempre

- bueno… yo… yo – Syaoran no pudo evitarlo y se coloro todo

- tomare eso como un si…

- claro que le gusta míralo como se pone… como un verdadero jitomate- Kasou

- el jitomate rebelde – Tetsu soltando una carcajada

- ya déjenlo en paz… - dijo su madre y al ver que las risas no paraban – Yue, Tetsu, Kasou Yuki… por favor que lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera

- si MA – al unísono

Syaoran les enseño la lengua y se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa victoriosa… por otra parte Sakura también comenzaba su día… se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal y ya estaba en la cocina…

- k milagro monstruo madrugaste – Touya

- que no soy un monstruo – Eriol entro y abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta

- valla de haber sabido… te traeré a Syaoran todos los días

- basta- ya fastidiad – el es mi **amigo **

- y supongo que besas a todos tus amigos – ella se sonrojo y Touya puso cara de mal humor – que sociable eres

- no lo bese

- entonces tu boca no estaba junto a la suya

- solo le di un beso en la mejilla

- pues yo no vi eso

- nos espiabas

- no yo solo pasaba por ahí y pues – Eriol jugando con sus dedos como niño chiquito

- te matare – dijo Sakura y emprendió la carrera tras el por toda la casa

Después de una larga y cansada persecución se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y se detuvo sin decirle nada a su hermano---

- pensé que ibas a matarme – le dijo algo burlón de forma agitada

- tengo cosas mejores que hacer a si que adiós – salio de casa lo mas rápido que pudo… dejando a sus hermanos algo desconcertados… sin siquiera mirarse al espejo como era su costumbre… a lo lejos puedo ver a Syaoran que también salía de casa…

- Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y cuando el la escucho sintió que el corazón daba de brincos por la alegría de que ella lo llamara… el chico tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar… suficientes para verla frente a el con una hermosa sonrisa…

- nos vamos – le dijo ella… Li no lo podía creer… si que tenia suerte… asintió tratando de similar lo que pasaba…

Caminaban juntos muy cerca el uno del otro… ambos se sentían felices por su simple compañía… caminaban con calma y Sakura no teniendo control sobre si lo tomo de la mano con cuidado y casi sin notarlo…Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no la soltó al contrario la apretó un poco… ella lo vio con u n leve rubor en las mejillas y le sonrió… ambos sentían que el corazón les salía del pecho…

- me la pase muy bien anoche – dijo el sonriéndole de manera calida y un sonrojo

- yo igual

- enserio – algo incrédulo

- claro… mmm… bueno excluyendo a mis hermanos y los comentarios bochornosos a me gusto estar contigo – algo rojita

- a mi también

- enserio – ahora ella era la incrédula

- Ho si a mí siempre me gusta estar contigo – tonto pensó de nuevo en voz alta – bueno… yo… yo

- gracias Syaoran… eres genial – besándole la mejilla

- Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – lo llamo una vocecilla conocida… tomoyo corría hacia el…

Y fue en ese momento en que noto que ya estaban en la escuela y que muchas personas los miraban… los chicos con envidia y las chicas con curiosidad ya que ni lo conocían… le beso de nuevo la mejilla

- bueno nos vemos en la tarde… - sonriendo

- si claro… - aun agarrados – pero esta bien si esta vez estudiamos en mi casa – pensando que sus hermanos no estarían…

- si me encantaría ir a tu casa – le sonrió y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez casi en la boca y se marcho

- veo que no quieres vivir mucho – le dijo tomoyo cuando por fi llego a donde estaba

- no te entiendo – algo molesto

- ella tiene novio y ese novio te va a matar

- el no la merece… además ella lo vale

- eres un orate… Yamazaki es el capitán del equipo de fútbol… y tu eres… te ara puré

- tu confianza es tranquilizante gracias… pero ahí cosas que no sabes de mi… eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras amiga de Sakura?

- ¿Qué? – Tomoyo se puso algo nerviosa- y tu como lo sabes… ella re lo dijo – muy molesta

- de hecho vi unas fotografías en su casa y le pregunte… y ella me dijo que si, pero por que no me lo habías contado

- para que de todas formas la culpa será para mi y ella saldrá bien librada

- tomoyo eres mi mejor amiga jamás te juzgaría

- eso dices ahora

- que no confías en mi

- si, pero no pienso hablar de eso ahora y te veo luego por que se me ara tarde

- esta bien te veo luego

- adiós – se dio media vuelta y se fue

Syaoran algo pensativo… entro a su salón y se sentó donde siempre… estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que se empezó a sentir extraño… miro a su alrededor y la mayor parte de las chicas lo miraban y escuchaba comentarios de quien es el… que lindo esta… o por dios es nuevo… el solo sonrió para si mismo… toda la clase se sintió incomodo hasta que por fin termino… suspiro algo aliviado y vio que todos tenían cara de haber visto a alguien importante… fijo su vista a donde todos miraban y vio a Sakura de pie algo molesta… por otro lado su mejor amiga Meiling estaba en la clase de Syaoran y pensó que había ido por ella ya caminaba hacia Sakura cuando vio que Sakura tomaba al desconocido y se iban después de mirar de mala manera a unas cuantas lagartonas que se le habían acercado… Syaoran se sentía bien… ella lo tomo de la mano y lo saco cuando algunas se le acercaron a perderle según palabras de Sakura su nombre, su teléfono y algo de sexo… podría jurar que ella se puso algo celosa

- a donde vamos – le pregunto después de unos instantes

- a un lugar del que nadie sabe

Syaoran ya no dijo nada y solo dejo que lo llevar… le gustaba tanto estar con ella y que no fuera una de sus alucinaciones… llegaron al patio de la escuela y Sakura se metió a un arbusto y ya no salio a si que también entro y para su sorpresa no era una entrada era una salida que jamás había visto… salieron de la escuela a escondidas por un arbusto… mmm era raro…

- y como es que… yo no

- a veces necesito escapar – le dijo ella de manera tranquila – ahora ven conmigo – lo tomo de nuevo de la mano y lo jalo

La escuela se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad… la cual estaba rodeada de un denso bosque… caminaron casi media hora hasta que llegaron a lo que era el principio del bosque… se internaron en el dejando ver lo hermoso que era el lugar lleno de árboles

- es muy bonito – dijo el

- lo se, pero falta lo mejor… - sin soltarlo siguieron caminando… llegaron a una especie de lago con una bella cascada… la vista era tan bonita como la de un cuadro… - este es mi lugar favorito – sonriendo – claro que muy pocas personas saben que existe y por eso quiero pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie… me lo promete

- lo juro

- muchas gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el como siempre se sonrojo

- y como es que sabes de este sitio

- pues mi papa me trajo varias veces cuando era pequeña y pues nadie mas lo sabe por que no entran al bosque

- ya veo – la observo se veía tan contenta… ella bajo su mochila y de ella saco una toalla y una prenda la cual arrojo a Li

- eso es de mi hermano y mmm… yo creo que si te queda… prometo no mirar…- Syaoran estaba muy confundido – anda que solo tenemos un par de horas y todavía falta el camino de regreso

- que haces – se llevo las manos a la cara ya que la vio como se empezaba a quitar la blusa

- pues que mas me desvisto… ni modo que me meta con todo y ropa y tu has lo mismo o te arrojare al agua aun que estés vestido – lo vio aun cubriéndose los ojos – que pasa tan feo cuerpo tengo – sonriendo

- por supuesto que no

- entonces ya quitate eso – al ver que el no se movía se le acerco con lentitud y le desabotono la camisa… se la quito con cuidado – lo de abajo tu solito – sonriente…

Syaoran creía que moriría… ella se dio la vuelta y se quito el pantalón dejando ver su bikini negro y a Li no le quedo mas remedio que cambiarse como pudo (muy sacrificado) – y ella aun dándole la espalda

– ya estas listo

- si

Ella se giro y se quedo como tonta… Li no era el más musculoso del mundo pero era esbelto y con el cuerpo marcado… se veía muy bien… de echo no estaba nada mal… boba… se dijo a si misma… se perdió en los ojos de Li… como le gustaban sus ojos… se acerco a el y cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca lo empujo haciendo que el cayera al agua, pero Li fue ágil y de inmediato la llevo consigo

- ya veras – le decía el mientras nadaba hacia ella…

Cuando llego ella le aventó agua y así comenzaron a jugar como dos niños se aventaban agua y chapoteaban y cuando Sakura vio que estaba perdiendo trato de escapar, pero el la sujeto por la cintura y sin darse cuenta quedaron frente a frente… sentían la respiración del otro así como sus mejillas arder… su corazón latía lento, pero con mucha fuerza... sus labios se rozaron y ellos cerraron los ojos sintiendo el momento… Sakura deslizo su mano por su pecho hasta que llego a su cuello y lo rodeo… mientras que sus labios se exploraban mutuamente y cuando por fin se juntaron miles de sensaciones los abundaron… entreabrieron sus labios permitiendo que la lengua del otro explorara su boca sintiendo su sabor y grabándolo en la memoria… ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y el como reacción la acerco mas a su cuerpo haciendo nula la distancia entre ambos.. y de no ser por que necesitaban respirar jamás se habrían separado… se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas y mejillas coloradas sin saber que decir… el la tomo de la barbilla y la beso de nuevo haciendo que ambos se dejaran llevar por esa unión y disfrutar de ese beso único que les transmitía sensaciones nuevas a ambos… y sin saber como Sakura aun contra sus labios dijo…

- me gustas – sabiendo que era la verdad en ese instante

el no podía creer lo que había escuchado… ella le dijo me gustas… dios ese era el día mas feliz de su vida…s e separo de ella y la vio a esas calidas y hermosas esmeraldas mientras su corazón daba saltos de alegría…

- y tu a mi – ella sonrió y lo jalo para besarlo… pero a comparación de los anteriores fue un beso desesperado no quería dejarlo ir… fue deseoso… para el fue un sueño echo realidad y para ella algo que jamás soñó… pasaron mucho tiempo jugando en el agua y besándose con cariño… cuando se disponían a salir ella resbalo he iba a caer y Li tratando de ayudarla cayo sobre ella… reían ante la situación hasta que sus ojos se encontraron… sus labios demandaban respuesta… la cual no tardo… una nueva unión nació… ella lo empujo y ahora ella era quien estaba sobre el… lo miro y le dijo

- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – lo beso con intensidad… - soy muy afortunada de haberte conocido – el la beso con tanto cariño… el móvil de Sakura sonó – rayos – en tono molesto y el solo rió

_- hola – contesto de mala gana _

_- hola cielo – lo que faltaba Yamazaki – sabes ya me siento mejor a si que por que no hacemos ago _

_- no lo creo _

_- que _

_- sabes ya no quiero nada contigo _

_- que rayos dices _

_- lo que oíste y ya no me llames o le diré a Touya _

_- esto no va a quedar a si Sakura _

_- pues para mi se acabo – colgó _

- se puede saber quien era – la curiosidad le gano… no había entendido muy bien

- mi ex novio

- tu ex

- si se llama Yamazaki y paso a ser historia hace un minuto

El sonrió y capturo su rostro con ambas manos dándole un beso tierno pero exigente…

Continuara

Hola a todos nosotras somos Tania y Fanny y nos da mucho gusto que les este gustando nuestro fic no olviden dejar sus comentarios solo piken en go abajo… mmm disculpen las faltas de ortografía… jaja bueno hasta pronto


	4. un si

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

_**Capitulo cuatro **_

_**Un si **_

- mi ex novio

- tu ex

- si se llama Yamazaki y paso a ser historia hace un minuto

El sonrió y capturo su rostro con ambas manos dándole un beso tierno pero exigente… así siguieron un rato mas sin querer separarse ambos sintiendo que el mundo en ese momento no existía y que solo estaban ellos y aquel paisaje tan hermoso… y de nuevo el teléfono sonó haciendo que Sakura se molestara de nuevo y contestara de mala gana…

- quien diablos es – realmente molesta por la interrupción… al otro lado se pudo escuchar una risa sin control

- pero que carácter hermanita… que no dormiste bien – volvió a reír

- que rayos quieres Eriol – tratando de calmar su enojo

-No crees que ya es hora de que llegues… Touya esta como loco – diciéndolo con mucha diversión…

- llegare como a las 10 por que iré a estudiar con un amigo

- bueno, pero no te lo comas a besos y estudien en serio…

- Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – roja a mas no poder

- a si dale un saludo a Syaoran de mi parte y también de Touya

- ¿enserio?

- si le manda saludos

- bien… te veo luego ok bye – colgó el teléfono se gira a ver a Syaoran y le sonríe abiertamente

- que te dijo tu hermano… se molesto – con algo de preocupación

- nada importante… nos vamos – muy sonriente el asintió – pero primero me visto o acaso quieres que valla el bikini por toda la ciada para que todos me vean - tratado de ponerlo celoso

- claro que no – molesto ante la idea de que todos vieran lo mismo que el – eres solo para mi por que debería querer que todos te vieran – demonios hable en voz alta de nuevo – se recrimino a si mismo – bueno… yo… quiero decir

- anda vamos que ya es tarde – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

- si - se vistieron y se dirigieron a casa de Syaoran agarrados de las manos y ruborizados… cuando llegaron a casa el abrió la puerta – ya llegue – dijo al entrar y desde la cocina

- por que tan tarde… - su madre saliendo de la cocina – pero que niña tan linda – al ver a Sakura

- gracias señora Li es un placer conocerla – sonriendo

- el placer es mío, pero te me haces conocida como es que te llamas

- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y usted y mi madre son amigas

- con que la hija de Nadeshiko con razón me parecías conocida la ultima vez que te vi tenias 8 años – bajo su vista hasta donde las manos de ese par seguían unidas y sonrió como nunca ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Syaoran

- que te pasa mama

- Sakura te quedaras a cenar – ignorando la pregunta de su hijo

- será un placer señora Li

- perfecto are algo especial para la cena – sonriente – a si tus hermano llegaron temprano… Yuki y Kasou están arriba y Tetsu y Yue en la sala – a Syaoran le cambio de inmediato la expresión del rostro algo que divirtió tanto a Sakura como a su madre

- ven vamos a mi habitación a estudiar – y para si – antes de que te vean estos locos – jalo a Sakura con cuidado y subió sigilosamente las escaleras para que no lo escucharan, pero los tacones de Sakura no lo ayudaron y se escucho el ruido de los pasos apresurados y segundos después los 4 ya los habían rodeado examinando a Sakura hasta Yue quien ultímamele se comportaba como sus otros tres hermanos

- ahora entiendo por que siempre andabas en la luna – le dijo Yue con una leve sonrisa

- no puede ser – Syaoran empezando a desesperarse y eso que apenas hablo uno

- a ti te debemos que se bañe todos los días – Tetsu con la burla en la voz

- si no tienes una idea de lo que era – Kasou

- ¿Qué? – Sakura algo desconcertada

- si el enano esta loco por ti – Yuki con una sonrisa amplia

- pero si es mas alto que tu – dijo ella hacinado que todos rieran sin control

- eso es lo que dice el – Yuki tratando de controlar la risa

- cual es tu nombre – le pregunto Yue

- soy Sakura Kinomoto y es un placer conocerlos a todos

- una flor de cerezo – dijo Tetsu

- si – ella un poco apenada

- ya… no la acosen – Syaoran mientras la escondía de tras de el

- solo queremos conocer a nuestra cuñada – Kasou… ellos no lo negaron, pero tampoco lo aceptaron

- se parecen a mis hermanos – algo sonrojada

- dinos Sakura ya son novios – Kasou

- pues para empezar me gustaría saber sus nombres

- con que cambiando el tema – Yue

- bueno… pues el y yo – algo nerviosa

- ya déjenla – exploto Syaoran y sin soltar a Sakura – ven Sakura vamos a mi habitación en donde "nadie" nos molestara – fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada… subían…

- no te la lleves que queremos platicar con ella – dijo Yuki haciendo un berrinche

- no se preocupen me quedare a cenar su madre me invito – con una sonrisa

- que bien – dijo Tetsu

- no quieren condones – dijo Kasou tratando de apenarlos… Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír recordando lo que paso con su hermano

- si claro – dijo ella sorprendiéndolos a todos – se nos acabaron ayer y mi hermano no nos quiso dar mas desapareciendo en el segundo piso con Syaoran

- pero que ingenio – Kasou – ella me agrada – los demás solo asintieron

No había duda su madre es una excelente ama de casa… fue lo que pensó al asomar la cabeza en la entrada de su habitación par ver si estaba decente… y darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrió tranquilamente la puerta dejando entrar a Sakura y con un ademán le indico que se sentara… Sakura recorrió con la vista la habitación… tenia una pantalla enorme y varios artículos eléctricos que no sabría decir que eran… hasta que vi la cama y recordó lo cansada que estaba y sin decir nada se dejo caer en ella…

- perdón pero estoy muerta – mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

- no hay problema sientete como en casa… ahora vuelvo voy por algo de tomar y si conozco a mi madre por unos bocadillos también

Salio de la habitación y Sakura solo se quedo acostad… la cama de Syaoran era muy cómoda… no paso mucho desde que el había salido cuando la puerta se abrió dándole un susto y haciendo que aterrizara de sus pensamientos… cuando se sentó en la cama pudo ver a todos lo hermanos de Li a su alrededor…

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que salio de sus labios al verlos

- queremos pedirte un favor… - Yuki con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

- ¿un favor? – con algo de desconfianza

- mañana es el cumpleaños de Syaoran y queremos que lo entretengas… que te asegures de que no llegue a casa hasta las 8 – dijo Kasou

- si claro… de eso yo me encargo – con una sonrisa

- sabemos que no te costara – Tetsu

- si hasta cuando no estas con el lo tienes en la luna – Kasou – a ten creo que te ara falta – dándole un condón sabor cereza con una envoltura llamativa y graciosa

- que bien estos me gustan, pero no tendrás de chocolate

- no yo me los acabe – Yue con una sonrisa amplia

- que lastima – mostrando un poco de desilusión – ustedes me agradan – mostrando una sonrisa

- y tu a nosotros – dijo Yue

- pero me gustaría saber sus nombres

- pero que groseros – Yue un poco molesto por tal falta de educación y señalando a cada uno – Kasou, Yukito, Tetsu y yo soy Yue

- mucho gusto y gracias por tratarme tan bien

- no gracias a ti… ese no se peinaba ni siquiera por que el peine se lo rogara – dijo Yue causando la risa de todos

- hey que hacen aquí – Syaoran en la entrada con la bandeja y el rostro lleno de molestia

- mira Syaoran nos trajeron algo – mostrándole el condón y el se sonrojo

- bueno nos vamos para que hagan sus cosas – dijo Yuki mientras señalaba el condón y todos empezaban a salir entre risas

- bien nos vemos en la cena Saku – Tetsu

- claro – dijo ella sonriente… ellos salieron y Syaoran cerro la puerta suspirando de alivio – ellos me agradan son como Eriol por 4

- a mi a veces me desesperan… de hecho hasta hace unos días solo se burlaban de mi o me regañaban… pero ahora también charlamos un poco de vez en cuando – le sonrió a Sakura – pero lo mejor son las mañanas

- por que – con mucha curiosidad

- en las mañana siempre se pelean por el baño – ella sonrió y el igual al recordar - mmm viste a Yuki cojeaba un poco eso es por que Tetsu le jalo la pierna y como lo podía quitar lo mordió… Kasou tiene un morete y eso fue por que Yuki le pego y Yue solo los empujaba y a no i que mas hicieron, pero por la finta de Yue creo que también lo golpearon

- y tu

- yo soy mas listos que ellos y mientras peleaban entre

- por eso me encantas – dijo sin pensarlo cerca de el… le beso la mejilla y sonrió al ver a Syaoran rojo un momento dijo me encantas esto si que debía ser un sueño… - enserio tenemos que estudiar – el asintió – no podemos hacerlo mas tarde – le dijo con ojos de niña tierna

- a ti no te puedo negar nada – resignado – que quieres hacer

- por que no vemos una película – sonriendo viendo la gran pantalla que el tenia en su alcoba y como no siendo el hijo de un importante abogado tenia lujos que otros no como una computadora de lo mas avanzada y un reproductor de dvd tipo cine… ella parecía preparada para todo… traía una película de 10 cosas que odio de ti… irónico no… la botana ya estaba en el buró de su alcoba a si que puso la película y se acomodaron en la cama… el se sentó y ella se recargo en u pecho… la rodeo con sus brazos vieron la película entre risas y los latidos de su corazón aun mas acelerado por el contacto que mantenían en ese momento solo abrasados y contentos… al final de la película de esas bellas esmeraldas se escaparon un par de cristalinas lagrimas… y el al verla se preocupo un poco acaso había echo algo que la hiciera llorar…

- te sientes bien pequeña – haciendo que ella levantara la vista para verlo

- si no me hagas caso

- como que no estas llorando – limpiando con cuidado el par que se le había escapado

- es que no se que me pasa yo no lloro por tonterías

- ¿Qué?

- el sentimentalismo en las películas no se me da y mírame llorando por un final – el solo sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y así siguieron hasta que el ligero beso se convirtió en uno mas exigente y ellos no habían notado a cuatro pares de ojos observando desde la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta dando vista solo a parte de la cama de la habitación… ellos se besaban con tanto cariño que sus hermanos hicieron cara de niñas chillonas en película romántica bueno solo tres Yue últimamente se comportaba como ellos, pero no llegaba a tanto a si que solo golpeo en la cabeza al primero que se le atravesó por las caras que hacían… el coloco su mano en s mejilla y ella tomo su mano con la suya siguiendo con un nuevo beso cariñoso… al percatarse de algo se separo un poco de el, pero muy poco…

- echa un vistazo a la puerta con discreción y no te muevas – tan bajo que el apenas pudo escucharla…

Cuando vio a sus hermanos de metiches tenia ganas de matarlos, pero volvió su vista a ella quien tenia una sonrisa muy conocida por el… algo tramaba su expresión la delataba… lo siguiente que supo era que ella estaba sobre el dándole un apasionado beso que encendió cada parte de si y que dejo perplejos a sus hermanos de los cuales se olvido casi enseguida Sakura le desabotono la camisa y el cuerpo de Syaoran se tenso al instante y ella contra sus labios…

- sígueme el juego – el solo pudo asentir levemente, pero aun estaba muy tenso… - no pasara nada – sonriéndole…

Le quito la camisa y la arrojo cerca de la puerta estiro la mano y tomo el sobre que le habían dado… los hermanos de Li no creían lo que veían, pero parecía que tenían los pies pegados al piso… Sakura lo beso con un poco mas de intensidad y por poco se le olvida lo que iba hacer y en cuanto se concentro giro con el cayendo al otro lado de la cama donde no los veían se quito la blusa de manga larga que traía y se quedo solo con una pequeña de tirantes y decía cosas graciosas pero muy sugestivas mientras ambos se escabullían hasta la puerta y cuando llegaron a ella Sakura la abrió con velocidad provocando que los cuatro cayeran de tal forma que no podían levantarse…

- aja… con que espiando – al abrir la puerta – se parecen a Eriol

- son una bola de chismosos – les dijo Syaoran muy molesto

- lo siento, pero termino la función

- si nos dejaran seguir con nuestras actividades se los agradecería mucho – Syaoran

- quieren otro condón – Kasou con una sonrisa maldosa intentando safarse para ponerse de pie – tenemos de fresa

- condón para que si así es mejor a que no quieren sobrinitos – mientras veía como se ponían de pie con mucha dificultad – aunque así el baño será mas inalcanzable para todos – con una sonrisa

- ni lo digas – dijo que ante aquel recuerdo

- eso me recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente enano y esta vez no te salvaras – Yuki

- enano que no entiendes que soy mas alto que tu…

- me vale soy mayor que tu y si quiero decirte enano te digo enano y punto

- no me importa además ya quedamos a mano metiche – Yuki se le fue encima y no supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el piso por la intervención de Sakura

- como hiciste eso – Tetsu muy asombrado al igual que los demás – nosotros no podemos con el

- tengo dos hermanos y los dos son unas bestias… a veces las niñas dulces como yo tenemos que aprender a patearles el trasero… ahora que lo pienso me cuesta mas para a Touya – viendo a Yuki con una sonrisa

– es definitivo ya no dejaremos que traigas a alguien mas – le dijo Tetsu a Syaoran con una sonrisa – bienvenida – mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a Sakura

- hey la vas a maltratar – le dijo Yue sonriendo abiertamente algo que se le estaba volviendo costumbre

- ya fue suficiente a fuera todos – Syaoran al borde de un ataque de nervios

- pero si nos la estamos pasando bien – dijo Kasou algo desilusionado

- descuiden recuerden que me quedare a cenar – dándoles una nueva esperanza para molestar a Syaoran

- perfecto a si probaras mi postre especial – Kasou

- no te lo recomiendo – le dijo Yue haciendo expresión de asco o te la pasaras la vida en el baño

- no exageres es muy bueno

- yo no digo que sepa mal, pero a el estomago de cualquiera no le cae bien

- bueno yo no cocina muy bien – dijo sonriente – mi hermano casi me mata cada vez que estoy en la cocina el dice que los monstruos no saben cocinar

- _ya vengan a cenar_ – les grito su madre

- ya vamos – dijeron al unísono y empezaron a salir de la habitación… Sakura también salía, pero Syaoran la sujeto de la mano y cerro la puerta en cuanto sus hermanos salieron y la beso con efusividad algo que la desconcertó un poco, pero le gusto mas así estuvieron un breve instante… hasta que la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente… en la puerta pudieron ver a el padre de Syaoran con una cara llena de asombro… el señor era muy parecido a Li solo que mas grande y con algunas canas que decían su edad…

- perdón – lo único que salio de la boca de su padre antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta…

el hombre nunca imagino ver tal escena de su hijo menor… no era algo comprometedor, pero hasta hace un par de días era un desastre, pero le dio gusto si su hijo estaba con esa chica era por que realmente le gustaba… Syaoran y Sakura estaban colorados, pero al verse a los ojos olvidaron momentáneamente lo sucedido…

- será mejor que bajemos o mama vendrá por ti

Cuando bajaron los demás ya estaban en la mesa…

- Sakura… linda siéntate – le dijo la madre de Syaoran quien obviamente los dejo juntos en la mesa… el padre de Li se veía algo pensativo pero claramente contento… la forma en que Syaoran veía a Sakura le decía mas de lo que su hijo pudiese decir… la madre de Syaoran llego con la comida que claramente se veía deliciosa a Sakura le pareció que subiría tres kilos como mínimo, pero no le importo…

- y como esta tu madre – le pregunto Ieran – no sabia que vivieran por aquí – con una amable sonrisa

- pues delgada y con un novio muy agradable – luego sonrió – esta de maravilla a pesar de la edad tiene mucho trabajo y eso la tiene contenta y no vivíamos aquí… vivíamos cerca, pero a mama le gusto mucho la casa en la que estamos ahora a si que nos mudamos en cuanto entre a la preparatoria y no se ve mucho por que viaja o llega tarde – con una sonrisa

- me alegro…

- dime algo Sakura – le dijo el padre de Li… ella lo vio y asintió – eres novia de Syaoran

Syaoran y Sakura se pusieron colorados y Syaoran estaba apunto de negar cuando sintió que ella lo tomaba de la mano

- si – sorprendiéndolos a todos

- que bien – dijo Ieran quien no cabía en su felicidad

- y por que en la mañana dijiste que no – Tetsu con tono de recriminación

- por que en la mañana no lo éramos – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa apacible

- además es algo personal – dijo Syaoran (hasta que habla)

- valla pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón – le dijo Yuki

- si me provocas hablare mas de la cuenta – dijo Syaoran muy molesto

- jaja y que podrías decir – retándolo y Syaoran solo alzo una ceja

- sabían que en esta casa ahí personas fisgonas – todos miraron a Yuki con enfado pensando en que contaría lo sucedido hace un momento – pues para empezar el lugar donde guardan lo condones siempre es vigilado y saqueado por Yukito – todos rieron Syaoran no hacia ese tipo de bromas…

- bienvenida – le dijo el padre de Syaoran con una enorme sonrisa

- gracias – dijo ella con cierta timidez

- gracias a ti por que este no se peinaba – dijo Kasou ganándose una mirada fea de su padre

- ya basta – le dijo su padre algo molesto

- pero si es la verdad – Kasou

- pues a mi me gusta greñudo – dijo Sakura sonriente mientras le revolvía el cabello a Syaoran – ven así esta mejor – mientras el le sonreía…

- es verdad la moda greñuda va con el – dijo Yue

- entonces… - interrumpió su padre ya los conocía y si empezaban no abría quien los parara – apenas hoy son pareja

- si papa y yo la quiero – hacinado que todos sonrieran como ahí que tierno y Sakura se ruborizo

- yo también – dijo muy apenada

- bien entonces hoy es un día para celebrar – dijo el padre de Syaoran

Siguieron conversando amenamente y un poco después de las diez el móvil de Sakura sonó mientras la mama de Syaoran sacaba el álbum de fotos ella contesto…

_- hola _

_- hija donde estas – era su madre y se escuchaba algo preocupada _

_- Estoy en casa de Syaoran – tratando de no reír ante la foto de Syaoran dormido en el sillón…_

- es tu madre – le pregunto Ieran

- si

- me la puedes pasa un momento

- claro dándole el móvil

_- Nadeshiko… hola habla Ieran _

_- hieran como as estado _

_- me alegra oírte… sabes al parecer mi nena y tu hijo están algo enamoraditos – muy alegre _

_- ya son pareja – le dijo Ieran muy contenta _

_- que bien – se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar a Sakura reír sin control _

_-_ ho Syaoran te ver hermoso – le dijo Sakura

- no dame eso – muy avergonzado

- por que si eras muy lindo

- da la vuelta sale desnudito – dijo Kasou entre risas

- por que se las enseñan – tratando de taparla

- déjame verla – le dijo ella con ojos de amor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y Syaoran solo suspiro resignado dejándole ver las fotos y Sakura sonrió al verlo

- Syaoran Nadeshiko dice que también tiene fotos de Sakura y si quieres te las enseña cuando vallas

-¿Qué? – dijo algo desconcertada

- por supuesto – dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- bueno yo si te dejo verlas me veía muy bonita de pequeña- vio a los hermanos de Syaoran que estaban entusiasmados – pero solo a ti – sonrió… Ieran le dio el móvil… - lo mejor será que me valla mi mama se escuchaba preocupada

- te acompaño – le dijo Syaoran algo aliviado

- si gracias – se despidió de todos – me la pase muy bien

- mañana también vendrás a cenar – le dijo Ieran cerrándole un ojo – y si quieres también trae a tus hermanos

- claro muchas gracias

Syaoran la tomo de la mano y caminaron el pequeño tramo a la casa de Sakura… ambos estaban contentos…

- Syaoran

- dime

- perdona yo dije que era tu novia sin consultarte lo siento

- eso tiene solución – se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Sakura y a vio a los ojos – Sakura quieres ser mi novia

- si – se lanzo a sus brazos y el la levanto del piso girando con ella y la beso con mucho cariño

- te quiero mucho Syaoran – sonriente y con un brillo especial en su mirada

- y yo a ti Sakura

Continuara…

Esperamos les allá gustado el capitulo y disculpen la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía no olviden dejar sus mensajes adiós


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cuando la vanidad se olvida_**

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_mahidelin & fairy _**

- eso tiene solución – se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Sakura y a vio a los ojos – Sakura quieres ser mi novia

- si – se lanzo a sus brazos y el la levanto del piso girando con ella y la beso con mucho cariño

- te quiero mucho Syaoran – sonriente y con un brillo especial en su mirada

- y yo a ti Sakura

Se dieron otro beso efusivo y no notaron que la puerta de la casa se abrió…

- no que no – les dijo Eriol sonriendo burlonamente

- pues siempre si contento – le contesto Sakura algo enojada

- claro… entonces les doy su espacio hasta luego cuñado y no olvides que me tienes que presentar a una amiga

- no lo olvido hasta luego – sonriendo

- espero que sea pronto – sonrió – así dejara de molestar

- ahora no te dejare en paz – sonrió burlonamente – cherri!!!!!!!

- que no me digas así!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!– si que la hizo enfadar

- Syaoran – ignorando a su hermana – quieres ver a Sakura desnudita cuando estaba en su cunita con su osito de peluche

- si – recordando la pena en su casa

- no – dijo ella

- es lo justo tu ya me viste – sonriéndole mientras veía como inflaba sus mejillas se veía tan linda

- esto es un complot – mirando fulminantemente a su hermano

- pero también tengo una de ella hace dos meces con un bikini en la playa – Syaoran se puso rojo ante el recuerdo del lago – por si te interesa

- creo que no – sonriendo ante el recuerdo era mejor en vivo

- Eriol no tienes que hacer o alguien a quien fastidiar

- no ya fastidie a Touya – sonrió – y tengo mas fotos Syaoran… tengo una de Saku con traje de oso

- bien entonces – dijo Sakura y tomo aire – mami…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Eriol me esta molestando

- también una de cuando se cayo en el lodo

-_Eriol deja a tu hermana_ – le grito su madre

- pero mama yo solo hablaba con el cuñado – Sakura se golpeo la frente imaginando lo que seguía

_- ¿esta ahí? _

- si aquí esta – Nadeshiko bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y casi le arrebato se lo arrebato de los brazos a Sakura estaba muy contenta

- bienvenido Syaoran – le dijo dándole un efusivo abraso… se separo de el – pero pasa

- gracias, pero lo mejor será que me valla – un poco apenado por tal recibimiento como que todavía no se hacia a la idea

- pero por que – dijo Eriol haciendo una mueca de decepción

- solo traje a Sakura – sonriendo

- y… por que no te quedas – le dijo Eriol para sorpresa de Sakura y Syaoran

- si quédate – le dijo Nadeshiko

- bueno… yo… yo – se puso nervioso eran demasiadas cosas y apenas lo asimilaba… era novio de Sakura y ahora le pedían que se quedara como si l conocieran de toda la vida… eso le gusto

- ¡están locos! – les grito Touya al llegar a la entrada… - como que se quede – apenas estaba aceptando a ese mocoso como para permitir que durmiera en la misma casa que su hermana

- si Syaoran quédate – le pidió Sakura con mirada de suplica

- no te preocupes llamare a tu madre y te aseguro que no habrá problema – le dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa… prácticamente se contestaron solos y jalaron a Li hasta la sala mientras que Nadeshiko iba al teléfono

- que pasa no quieres quedarte conmigo Syao – al la expresión de Syaoran

- como se les ocurre que se quede – decía Touya siendo ignorado por todos

- si pero – se estaba sonrojando…

- anda… veremos una película y…

- jugaremos twister – dijo Eriol con expresión de niño

- si buena idea – dijo Sakura… Touya seguía siendo ignorado por eso no hablo

- bueno si no quieres no ahí problema – le dijo Sakura… hizo cara de desilusión

- esta bien – no podía negarle nada… Sakura se emociono y se lazo a sus brazos dándole un efusivo beso que desquicio a Touya…

- mama… no me gusta que ese mocoso se quede en casa

- por que no

- como que por que no… simplemente no esta bien

- nada de eso… no te amargues hijo además no se a va a dormir con ella

- eso ya seria el colmo…

- si no te gusta enciérrate o vete con tu novia… le dijo Sakura

- cállate monstruo

- cállate tu – ambos chispeaban con solo verse

- chicos vamos que no ven que no es el momento de pelear… - les dijo Eriol sonriendo burlonamente – que no ven que tenemos visitas

- si… perdón – dijo Sakura sonrojándose

- a mi me vale – dijo Touya

- ya llame a tu madre – dijo Nadeshiko interrumpiendo su discusión… Sakura abrazo a Li con mucha confianza mientras Touya los miraba muy feo - dijo que si podías quedarte… que no había problema… muy sonriente y luego su rostro se torno confundido – y uno de tus hermanos grito… que si se habían llevado el de cereza… que quiso decir – ambos se ruborizaron como nunca

- nada mama – dijo alo nerviosa… Eriol sonrió… entendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir su madre

- son los sabores mama – su mama iba a preguntar mas – por que no jugamos ya – sonriendo dejaría esa broma para cuando no estuviera su madre

- si mejor juguemos – dijo Syaoran…

- por que no vamos por el juego – le dijo Eriol a Sakura

- si vamos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y subió con Eriol a buscar el juego…

- con que de cereza – dijo el burlonamente como era su costumbre

- Eriol por dios cállate – su hermano era muy barco, pero también era realmente insoportable cuando quería… - sabes los hermanos de Syaoran son como tu – Eriol lo medito un poco y sonrió

- deben ser muy atractivos

- no ellos si son lindos… - Eriol hizo un gesto falso de que se había ofendido y ella sonrió… - si se parecen en ti en… tienen una mente realmente cochambrosa como la tuya

- Sakura por dios me vas a decir que la tuya es blanca como la nieve

- yo soy una niña linda – llegaron a un armario de la planta alta y comenzaron a buscar

- jaja… jaja no me hagas reír – le dijo el ganándose un buen pisotón- tomaron el juego y bajaron y el aun reía con fuerza

- ya llegamos – se paro en seco al ver a su hermano y a Syaoran en la sala uno en un sofá y el otro en otro… se veían muy serios y eso no le pareció bueno - te estaba molestado verdad… - le dijo Sakura con gesto de molestia… el se puso de pie junto a ella

- no – le dijo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios provocando en ella un sonrojo y en Touya cara de asco

- mejor me voy o tendré una embolia – dijo Touya con cierto fastidio

- seria mejor una parálisis facial para que ya no hable – le dijo eril al oído a su hermana… ambos empezaron a reír como locos

- de que se ríen – dijo Touya sospechando

- de nada – dijo Eriol tratando de calmarse y Syaoran solo tenía una gota en la nuca jaja

- entonces hasta mañana – subiendo las escaleras y después de eso se escucho que cerro…

Eriol saco el juego… y se posesiono del tablero… decía los colores, pero lo que Sakura y Syaoran no vieron fue que el solo simulaba ver el tablero y los hacia que estuvieran en posiciones muy raras hasta que encontró una lo suficientemente pervertida y saco una fotografía… por el flash perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron uno sobre otro en una posición mejor de la que Eriol había creado y saco otra foto… ellos se sonrojaron tal vez demasiado…

- empiezo a creer que estoy sobrando – dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa burlona

- te doy cinco minutos para que desaparezcas o le diré a mama donde guardas tu pornografía degenerado…

- esta bien, pero no hagan cochinadas – Sakura lo miro fulminantemente

- lar… ga… te… - tratando de parase

- bien, le dices donde se quedara… - sonrió diabólicamente – claro que si quieres que se quede en tu habitación…

- si Eriol lo que digas pero largare ya

- bien, pero no hagan mucho ruido que quiero dormir

Ambos castaños se coloraron y Eriol se fue satisfecho… y cuando se escucho que cerro la puerta Sakura saco el aire que retenía por el mal rato… no fue malo jaja fue divertido…

- creo que tienes razón es como mis hermano – dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- te lo dije – guardaron el juego… prendieron la televisión

Se acomodaron en el sofá para poder ver la televisión… Syaoran la tenia abrazada como si fuera a perderla si la soltaba y ella se sentía muy bien… recargada en su pecho… paso un rato… claro que para ellos fue una eternidad… en la casa abundaba solo el sonido de la televisión… ella podía escuchar como la sangre pasaba por su cuerpo y ya no aguanto mas

- te quiero – le dijo siendo completamente sincera en tan poco tiempo había llegado a quererlo mucho y no sabía por que

- no mas que yo – le dijo el viéndola a los ojos y la beso con mucha dulzura y cariño

- se recargo en su pecho de nuevo sintiendo un hormigueo en el estomago… la verdad no tenia idea de lo que hacia se consideraba loca de remate… pero no le importo so lo se dejo llevar siendo como nunca… cien porcinito espontánea… se besaron de nuevo y no supieron cuando los besos llegaron a ser tan profundos… todo lo que sentían lo sentían al unir sus labios en aquellos besos mágicos…

- el aroma a comida inundo la casa… haciendo que ella despertara poco a poco y se sonrojo al ver a Syaoran a su lado… durmiendo tranquilamente y abrazándola y sin intención alguna de soltarla… sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que le acariciaba el ostro…

- despierta dormilón – le dijo suavemente llegando a sus oídos como una caricia

- mama que no vez que tengo un buen sueño – aun dormido

- despierta Syao – mientras le retiraba unos cuantos mechones del rostro

- cinco minutos más – lo lleno de pequeños besos

- que sueñas

- Sakura… mi amada Sakura

- que sueñas con Sakura

- no te digo

- acaso e censurado tu sueño

- no si te digo no se cumple

- Sakura también te quiere – le dijo muy bajo y le oso en los labios y el le correspondió

- no quiero despertar – dijo contra sus labios y ya medio despierto

Ella lo volvió a besar con más intensidad… despertándolo completamente y sin aliento

- buenos días – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bu… buenos días – rojo

- me dirás que soñaste – el no entendía – hablas dormido sabes – sonriente

- que fue lo que dije – estaba muy avergonzado

- me llamaste mama – sonrió – y dijiste mi amada Sakura, pero no quisiste contarme tu sueño decías que si no… no se cumpliría… que soñabas – el la beso

- ya se cumplió – ella no comprendía – soñé que despertaba a tu lado – se sonrojo

- a mi me gustaría hacerlo siempre – le dijo ella… pero no se percato de que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que lo vio sonreír y sintió el beso cargado de amor… solo escucharon el flash de la cámara de Eriol para luego verlo parado frente a ellos corriendo como solo el sabe

- valla veo que no les dio tiempo de llegar a la cama

- no pero el sofá estuvo bien – le dijo ella – o no amor – le dijo amor ese si que era un buen día

- si genial – sonriendo

- creo que ya no llegamos a la escuela – Syaoran… el era de las personas que nunca faltaban

- si eso creo

- claro que no ya son las diez – les dijo Eriol

- las diez – dijo ella algo exaltada

- tal vez ya deba irme a casa

- no Syaoran quédate… pasaremos el día juntos… si… por favor - tenia que evitar que fuera a su casa… seguramente ya estarían preparándose para la sorpresa

- si Syaoran por que no vienes con nosotros al centro comercial – le dijo Eriol

- esta bien – fue lo único que pudo decir al ve a Sakura tan decidida – pero me iré a cambia

- no – no lo permitiría – mejor que Eriol te preste ropa – Syaoran solo asintió esa chica si que era necia - bien entonces al final del pasillo en el piso de arriba esta el baño – Syaoran subió no le quedo de otra

- por que no quieres que se valla picarona

- Eriol – miro hacia todos lados y le dijo en el oído lo que pasaba

- y por que no me decías te habría ayudado mas

- bien en el centro comercial ayúdame a distraerlo para comprar su obsequio – Eriol solo sonrió y ella se fue a cambiar

continuara………………

Disculpen la tardanza ya esta el cap 5 esperamos sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

_**Capitulo 6 **_

"_Mahidelin & Fairy"_

Subió con rapidez las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación lo primero que enfoco fue la foto con su ex novio, la tomo y después de analizarla un momento la lanzo por la ventana, lo menos que quería era ver a Yamazaki todo el tiempo si ya tenía a alguien que era especial…

Se puso un pantalón ajustado a la cadera y una blusa negra descubierta de un hombro… analizó su aspecto y bajo con rapidez, al llegar a la sala vio a Syaoran a lado de su hermano… Syaoran analizo a Sakura al igual que ella a él… se veía muy bien con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra abierta hasta el tercer botón y de no ser porque Eriol se puso en medio se abrían besado hasta cansarse

- ¡Calmen sus hormonas niños, guárdenlas para la noche! – Eriol (Syaoran ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños)

Salieron de la casa con mucha calma y con Eriol sintiéndose mal tercio… al llegar Syaoran invito los helados… dieron una vuelta por el lugar mientras Eriol contaba historias vergonzosas de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar como nunca… Eriol fijo su mirada en la fuente del centro comercial…

- Haber chicos, no quiero tener foto de desgreñados así que acomódense, mínimo quiero una en buen estado - la tomo de la cintura y estaban muy cerca jaja viéndose de frente… el flash los saco del trance en el que se encontraban al verse a los ojos – ¡chicos otra! – le dijo Eriol sonriente… le gustaba sacar fotos, Sakura se abrazo de Syaoran por la espalda tomándolo por el cuello… casi subiéndose en él… después de que Eriol tomara la foto Syaoran tiro de ella y se besaron lentamente sin percatarse de la posición en la que estaban y que Eriol les tomaba más fotografías…

Después de un rato de vagar por la plaza…

- Saben, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el área de comida? – beso a Syaoran mientras le quitaba la cámara a su hermano con discreción y así se marcho…

- Syaoran – le dijo Eriol después de unos minutos de silencio

- Sí, dime

- Sabes algo… - lo miro fijamente – mi hermana te quiere, cuídala ¿Sí?. Desde que papá murió, ella no había vuelto a ser tan alegre como ahora… ella es lo más importante para nosotros

- Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, la ame desde el día que la vi

- Bien, entonces ¡Bienvenido, hermano!

Sakura llegaba al establecimiento de revelado y le da la cámara al encargado, de seguro a Syaoran le encantaría su regalo… esperaba mientras veía los marcos de las fotografías…

- Me da un royo para treinta, por favor – esa voz le pareció muy conocida… se giro con algo de temor y vio a Tomoyo parada a su lado y no sabia si saludarla, pero Tomoyo la odiaba por lo que paso

- Señorita, aquí tiene sus fotos – le dijo el encargado haciéndala salir de sus cavilaciones… empezó a pasar las fotos y se coloro al ver unas cuantas de las que ni siquiera se había enterado y Tomoyo como buena niña que es les echó un ojo desde su sitio… Syaoran durmiendo a lado de Sakura… Syaoran besando a Sakura y Syaoran con Sakura ¡estaba molesta!

- Sólo espero que no lo lastimes – le dijo Tomoyo sin siquiera voltear a verla

- Tomoyo yo… en verdad lo quiero

- Personas como tú no saben querer

- Te equivocas – le dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta y Tomoyo seguía sin verla

- No lo creo, tu sólo usas a las personas mientras te sirven

- Tomoyo yo quise disculparme por lo que paso, pero…

- Ya es tarde – le interrumpió – Déjalo así

- Pero Tomoyo

- ¡Yo solo te pido que no lo lastimes! Él es una gran persona y espero que puedas verlo… espero que esta vez no te gane tu vanidad

- Tomoyo… por favor, ya basta – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿La verdad duele no? – en un tono algo hiriente – Solo quiero que entiendas que con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega. Ya no sirve de nada sentirlo no podemos cambiar lo que paso y tu jamás cambiaras

- Ya sé que lo que te hice fue horrible para ti… ¡Perdóname! Yo no lo entendí hasta mucho después y… y… ya era tarde

- No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo – dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar

- Yo solo… lo siento mucho, amiga – susurro aunque Tomoyo la alcanzo a escuchar… trata de calmarse y le pidió al encargado uno de los marcos que vio en el aparador… y en él coloco una de las fotografías con algo escrito:

_La belleza de tu corazón a enseñado al mío que solo tiene ojos para ver la hermosura de los sentimientos_

_Gracias por todo, con amor Sakura_

La metió en una bolsa y se dirigió a donde la esperaban, aunque aún estaba muy triste por aquella amarga conversación

- ¡Ya vine! Perdón por la tardanza – les dijo tratando de sonar alegre y ganándose miradas de desconcierto…

- ¿Te pasa algo Saki? – le dijo Syaoran

- Si ¿Te hicieron algo? – le pregunto Eriol muy preocupado

- No. Estoy bien, descuiden – les dijo un tanto nerviosa

- No nos engañas – dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono

- ¡Me pisaron el pie! – dijo ella tratando de que no le preguntaran más

- Pues, debió dolerte mucho para que estés así – Eriol

- Pues sí me dolió mucho… bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¡Ya sé! Vamos al cine ¿Sí?

- ¡Pero yo tengo hambre! – les dijo Eriol con una expresión graciosa

- Entonces… - lo medito un poco – vamos a comer y después al cine - les dijo Syaoran

- ¡Me parece bien! – dijo Sakura mientras se le colgaba del brazo

- Bien tortolitos, yo iré por la comida ¿Qué van a querer?

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso… papas a la francesa… y una malteada de chocolate – con una sonrisa

- ¡Pensé que estabas a dieta!

- ¡¡Cállate!! Tengo mucha hambre… ¿Qué querías? ¡Que comiera lechuga! – Syaoran solo exploto en risas – No te había visto reír de esa manera – le dijo algo sorprendida

- Esa es la influencia de mi compañía – les dijo Eriol con un tono algo arrogante

- No seas creído – le dijo Sakura al tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza

- Bien, bien – se sobo – Tú qué vas a querer, Syaoran

- Pues lo mismo – sonriente, se la pasaba muy bien con ellos y más estando con Sakura

- Bien, creo que todos comeremos lo mismo – dijo Eriol sonriente – Esperen aquí y no hagan cosas indecorosas en mi ausencia – se marcho

- Ahora sí dime que te pasa

- Ya dije que nada, enserio

- Pequeña, dime la verdad o acaso no confías en mi – tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara

- ¡Claro que confió en ti! Pero hoy es un día lindo, no lo echemos a perder con malos recuerdos

- Esta bien, pero no quiero verte triste… me gusta cuando sonríes – se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios, pero Sakura lo jala hacia sí y lo besa apasionadamente… sus corazones parecían querer estar en una orquesta por el ritmo que llevaba

- cof…cof…cof ¡Ustedes si que tenían hambre! – ambos se sonrojaron un poco

Se sentaron a comer y platicaron de cosas sin importancia, se divertían mucho y Syaoran ni sospechaba de los planes que tenían… a Sakura se le olvido el mal rato y vio a Syaoran comiendo su aburguesa y noto un poco de catsup en su labio y sin pensarlo se lo quito con la boca… Syaoran se sonrojo y Eriol puso cara de asco…

-¡¡Por favor!! – dijo Eriol haciendo una mueca – ¡¡Estoy comiendo, qué no ven!!

- ¿Qué? Envidioso – le dijo Sakura

- Lo siento linda, Syaoran no es mi tipo

- Ni tu el mío – dijo Syaoran antes de que el trío estallara en risas

Terminaron de comer entre risas y demostraciones de afecto que hacían sentir a Eriol como el mal tercio.

Cuando entraron al cine pensó que todo había acabado, así por lo menos no los vería… la película era de Km. 31, película mexicana que no tenia muy buena critica… al menos pensó tener paz, pero podía escuchar como se besaban…

- Si quieren, pueden ir hasta atrás para que hagan sus cochinadas y no los vean

- ¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!! – Ambos se sonrojaron, pero poco les importo - ¡Come palomitas! – tomo un puñado y se lo sambutio en la boca

- ¡Hay mamá, puedo comer solo! – le dijo con la boca llena haciendo un puchero que le hacia ver como si estuviera astriñido

_**shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_ – hicieron los que se encontraban en la sala

- Ya vez, por escandaloso – le dijo Sakura

- No empiecen a discutir – les dijo Syaoran en voz baja y con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Pero el empezó

- No es cierto hermanita ¡fuiste tú!

- ¡¡No tú!!

- ¡¡¡Que tu!!!

_**shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_ – de nuevo los que se encontraban en la sala

-Eriol ya no la molestes, y pequeña ya no le hagas caso

- Si claro, como es tu novia la defiendes – haciéndose el ofendido y Sakura le saco la lengua… la oscuridad del cinema los escondió, se abrazaron y besaron con calma hasta que sintieron cosas en la cara y al abrir los ojos vieron a Eriol lanzándoles palomitas

- ¡¡Eriol, no seas envidioso y déjanos en paz!! – le dijo Sakura molesta y hablando muy alto

_**¡¡¡shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_ –de nuevo los de la sala

- Cállate o te van a sacar – le dijo Eriol sonriendo burlonamente

- ¡¡¡Cállate tú!!! –

_**¡¡¡shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_ –de nuevo los de la sala

- Ya chicos, no empiecen – les dijo Syaoran…. Así pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos de la película discutiendo, besándose y alterando a los demás que estaban en el cine… seguían… y seguían… y seguían discutiendo hasta que un hombre muy grande y algo gordo se paro al lado de ellos, traía puesto el uniforme del cinema

- ¡Salgan! – les dijo algo molesto

- ¿Qué? – Sakura incrédula

- Que salgan o los saco – muy molesto

- ¡¡Inténtelo!! – le dijo Sakura con desafió poniéndose de pie frente al hombre, el cual la tomo de los hombros y la cargo con tanta facilidad sacándola del lugar - ¡¡¡¡Bájeme, Bájeme!!!!!!! - mientras eran seguidos por un Eriol muerto de risa y Syaoran algo preocupado y más cuando vio que la sujetaba muy fuerte

- Yo me encargo de que no entre – le dijo Syaoran quitándole a Sakura y salieron del cine a paso veloz… una vez afuera Eriol abrió su bocota…

- ¡Ya vez Sakura! Si te callaras no estaríamos afuera

- ¡Cállate idiota, que todo fue tu culpa!

- ¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Pero si ustedes se estaban exhibiendo! Yo solo trataba de que la película de terror no se convirtiera en una pornográfica

- Eso no es tu asunto

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡¡Que no!!

- ¡¡Que sí!!

- ¡¡¡Que no, te estoy diciendo!!!

- Calma… calma – les dijo Li poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura y ella solo saco el aire contenido por el enojo

- Bien Eriol basta, dejémoslo por la paz – le extendió la mano y la estrecharon en símbolo de paz y miro atentamente su reloj

- La domo – dijo en un susurro

- ¿Dijiste algo? – un tanto molesta mientras que su hermano negaba con la cabeza - ¡Eso espero! – fulminándolo con la mirada… fijó su vista en el reloj y aún faltaban dos horas para la hora acordada con los hermanos de Syaoran – Saben, me quiero comprar algo de ropa ¿Me acompañan?

- ¡No puede ser! Ahora no saldremos nunca de aquí – con cara de susto… el pobre de Eriol recordaba las compras de su hermana a las que trataba a toda costa de escapar y para su suerte nunca lo lograba

- ¿No crees que seria mejor irnos a casa? – dijo Eriol

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! – grito Sakura aterrada, tenía que impedir a toda costa que llegaran antes a la fiesta

- Bien, iremos de compras – le dijo Syaoran dándole un beso en los labios – ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?

- Pues… tal vez un par de blusas, unas faldas…lo que me llame la atención

- Andando entonces – dijo Syaoran y Sakura solo se acerco un poco a su hermano y le susurro

- La fiesta tarado

- Ya lo había olvidado – le dijo sonriente unos segundos después hablo - Syaoran debo de advertirte que para salir de compras con Sakura debes de tener la fuerza suficiente

- ¿Fuerza? – Sakura se coloro y le dio un buen golpe a Eriol

- Sí, debes tener fuerza para cargar las bolsas – estallo en risas e ignoro por completo a su hermana – Es capaz de traerse toda la tienda si no es que más

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! – grito exasperada… Eriol por fin guardo silencio…

Caminaban por el centro comercial, pero esta vez ya no iba con ese aire de grandeza que la caracterizaba, ahora caminaba de la mano de Syaoran feliz y contenta con una sonrisa enorme nada fingida como acostumbraba… cuando entraron a la tienda la vendedora puso cara de fastidio, Sakura siempre que iba a la tienda se comportaba demasiado exigente capaz de desesperar al más paciente del mundo…

- Buenas tardes ¿Me muestra la falda y la blusa del aparador? – le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y muy amable lo que sorprendió a la encargada

- Si, pase por aquí, por favor – le dijo de igual manera y Sakura les indico al par que le acompañan donde sentarse a esperarla… Sakura se metió al probador y salio con el conjunto elegido, que constaba de una falda negra y una blusa color rojo

- Que dicen ¿Cómo me veo? – les preguntó ella con una sonrisa enorme

- Pues, a juzgar por la expresión de tu novio, yo diría que muy bien – le dijo Eriol viendo a Syaoran con los ojos abiertos y mudo

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Syaoran, no crees que me veo muy atrevida? – con un leve sonrojo y Eriol sonrió

- ¡Ah! ¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?

- Desde… - lo contemplo – ¡Es algo que a ti no te importa! Syaoran ¿Cómo me veo? – girando sobre su sitio

- Preciosa – dijo sonriente

- ¡Que bien! Me iré a probar otra cosa – entro al probador para salir con un vestido negro sin mangas, con la espalda descubierta y un escote pronunciado, el vestido le llegaba arriba de media pierna y Syaoran se quedo sin habla, mientras que Eriol sonrió burlonamente

- Cierra la boca o se te mentara una mosca – le dijo en voz baja provocando el sonrojo del chico

- ¿Qué tal se me ve esto? – girando como antes lo había hecho – ¿Se me ve bien? – Syaoran solo asintió torpemente – Entonces este te gusta Syao

- Bueno yo…

- Le fascino ¡Qué no te das cuanta!

- Bien, entonces me lo llevo… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, ya sé!

Así siguieron las compras de tienda en tienda y tal como Eriol lo había dicho se tardaron mucho y ella tomo demasiadas cosas… cuando por fin creían que ya había acabado todo aquello, se le ocurrió comprar zapatos y así pasaron casi las dos horas entre zapatos, blusas y faldas… Sakura se dejo puesta aquel primer conjunto que se probó primero…

- ¡Ahora sí ya es todo! – dijo ella sonriente caminando a la salida del centro comercial…

- Me muero – dijo Eriol – ¿No podrías pedir más cosas? Creo que aún tengo espacio en mi meñique. Aunque Syaoran tiene menos espacio que yo – dijo sonriente

- No veo – dijo Syaoran con todas las bolsas y cajas en manos

- No exageren – Sakura sonriente…

- Me arrepiento de no haber traído el auto – dijo Eriol con cara de fastidio mientras se adelantaba a pedir un taxi… Syaoran se acerco a Sakura y como pudo en medio de tantos paquetes le di un tierno beso… el viaje a casa de Sakura fue toda una odisea entre las bolsas y los pasajeros no había espacio y más porque en la cajuela del auto no cabía nada… cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura y salieron…

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto Syaoran

- Pues a tu casa ¿No recuerdas que tu mamá nos invito a cenar? – le dijo Sakura mientras Eriol lo veía diciendo "que lento eres". Sakura le mando un mensaje a Yue para avisarle que iban en camino… Sakura lo jalo y le dio un efusivo beso y Eriol solo los vio feo se sentía mal tercio

- Que raro – dijo Syaoran cuando a lo lejos se veía su casa con las luces apagadas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que todo esta apagado… - cuando llegaron a la puerta – parece que no estuviera nadie… - abrió la puerta con algo de cautela… y

- ¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!- las luces se encendieron mostrando a todos los amigos y familiares queridos…

**Continuara……**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero son tantas cosas por las que me retrase.

Pero prometo no hacerlo más ¿ok?.

Les mandamos un beso y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

_**Capitulo 7 **_

**Mahidelin & Fairy**

¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando a todos los amigos y familiares queridos. En frente de todos estaba Tomoyo, quien de inmediato cambio de expresión al ver a Sakura, pero no le importaría ese día, ya que era el cumpleaños de Syaoran así que lo abrazo y le felicito y así cada uno de los invitados lo hizo hasta que fue el turno de Sakura, quien lo beso efusivamente, algo que desconcertó a la mayoría de los presentes y más cuando le dijo

- ¡Felicidades, amor! – su expresión no pudo ser más cómica… claro que Tomoyo no se sintió muy contenta por eso

La fiesta comenzó, la música sonaba mientras los hermanos de Li abarcaban a Sakura con preguntas, mientras él hablaba con Tomoyo

- Gracias por ayudarnos – le decía Tetsu

- Pero si no le costo nada, hubieran visto a Syaoran – les interrumpió Eriol al llegar

- ¿Quien es ¿– pregunto Yuki

- Él es mi hermano, Eriol Kinomoto – dijo con pesar – Erial, ellos son los hermanos de Syaoran y son como tu – lo miro feo y agrego – Tienen la mente cochambrosa

- ¡Ustedes dan pauta, no te quejes! – Sakura tenia ganas de matarlo

- Es verdad – dijo Yuki entre risas

- Si ustedes no actuaran así, nosotros no les diríamos nada

- ¡Y si nos dejaran en paz! Otra cosa sería – dijo ella molesta

- Harían sus cochinadas a gusto ¿No? – Eriol divertido

- ¡Por favor, ya basta! – estaba claramente desesperada, mientras que Syaoran platicaba no muy alegre…

- Así que es tu novia – con resentimiento – ¿O solo están jugando haber cuando muere Li?

- Por favor, Tomoyo, no empieces – le dijo Syaoran cansado

- ¿Cómo que no empiece? – exaltada

- ¡Es que nos queremos mucho!

- ¡¡En tres días!! – sonrió malhumorada – Por favor, Syaoran, se realista – el solo la miraba entristecido de que no lo entendiera - ¡Por Dios, Syaoran, te esta viendo la cara!

- ¡Que no! Y no entiendo porque la odias tanto

- ¡Pregúntale a tu noviecita linda y superficial, ya que estas tan ciego que lo veras como falso todo lo que te diga!

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo la amo – le dijo Syaoran algo desesperado, ella era su mejor amiga y le dolía que no lo entendiera

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no quiero que te utilice?

- No me esta utilizando, yo lo siento, ella me quiero – lo dijo con seguridad

- Eso es cierto – dijo Sakura al llegar a ellos – Yo lo quiero y mucho – miro a Syaoran – Él es muy especial para mi – Syaoran le tomo la mano – Y ya te pedí perdón por lo que paso y en verdad lo siento mucho

- Ya es muy tarde, Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo con rencor

- Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta

- Eso e verdad – le dijo a Sakura menos cortante

- Ya te pedí perdón y te extraño mucho amiga, no sabes lo que he pasado sin ti

- Bien – dijo Tomoyo, al fin era cierto, ella también la había pasado mal sin su mejor amiga y todo por algo estupido así que – Esta bien – Sakura sonrió más de lo que cualquiera esperaría y la abrazo con fuerza

- ¡Gracias! – dijo casi sin voz

- Nada de gracias, me las voy a cobrar – le contesto alegremente Tomoyo

- Ya ven, así se ven lindas – Syaoran uniéndose al abrazo

- Lo sabemos – dijeron al mismo tiempo y después riendo

- Tomy, te extrañe tanto – abrazándola d nuevo

- Yo también, Saki

- ¿Saki? ¿Tomy? – Syaoran claramente desconcertado

- Así nos decíamos antes – le dijo Sakura sonriente - ¿Pero por qué no vamos con los demás?

- Si, vamos – dijo Syaoran abrazándola posesivamente

- Valla – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, nunca se espero verlos así

- Hola chicos – les dijo Sakura al llegar

- Miren nada más…la pareja feliz – les dijo Tetsu

- No empiecen – les advirtió Syaoran

- ¿Cómo no, si son la parejita feliz? – dijo Eriol sonriente hasta que fijo su vista al lado de Sakura una joven de hermosos cabellos y ojos profundos le llamo la atención a tal grado de perderse un poco en la conversación o más bien del echo de que todos abordonaban a la reciente pareja, Sakura noto aquella miradas intercambiadas y el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en ambos, algo que le agrado y mucho, ya podría vengarse de su hermano

- Eriol – le llamo Sakura – ¿Recuerdas a Tomoyo? – la expresión de Eriol era de sorpresa aparente, jamás se habría imaginado que Tomoyo se convirtiera en una niña encantadora con mirada hipnotizarte – Erial, reacciona no seas grosero y saluda – le dijo Sakura sonriente sabiendo bien lo que le pasaba a ese par

- Hola, Tomoyo – le dijo Eriol en tono suave algo que a ella le puso los nervios de punta y más cuando él le tomo de la mano suavemente acercándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla haciendo más sobresaliente su antes leve sonrojo

- Hola – no sabia como llamarlo, tenía tantos años sin hablarle exactamente desde que se separo de su ahora de nuevamente amiga…

- ¿Quieres bailar? – ni siquiera sabia de donde había salido la pregunta, pero le agrado hacerlo…

- Yo… – lo dudo un poco – Bueno – dijo al fin y ambos se fueron a bailar, ignorando a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca… eso fue grato para Sakura, era algo bueno su hermano había cerrado el pico fácilmente, así que tiro de Syaoran y se fueron a una parte aún a la vista de sus entrometidos hermanos, pero al menos no escucharían nada de lo que se decían, lo cual podía prestarse a futuras burlas

- Te tengo un obsequio – le dijo Sakura alegre tomando la bolsa que portaba desde el centro comercial

- ¿En serio? – claramente emocionado, no esperaba que Sakura le regalara algo en un cumpleaños del cual ni siquiera él se acordaba

- Si – le dijo estirando la pequeña bolsa, Syaoran la tomo y la abrió con desesperación y cuando vio la foto y el texto se sintió muy contento, aquello no se lo esperaba, no era un regalo inmenso pero significaba tanto, el no pudo decir nada y solo la abrazo con fuerza y la beso tiernamente, algo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes… - ¿Te gusto? – Syaoran solo sonrió

- ¡Cómo no me va a gustar, si me lo has dado tu! – le dio otro beso – Vamos con los demás antes de que vengan a molestar – le dijo feliz y subió rápidamente a su habitación para dejar el obsequio un lugar visible

- ¡Hemos vuelto! – les dijo Sakura sonriente

- No te hemos agradecido por entretener a Syaoran – le dijo Tetsu

- No es nada – dijo mientras Syaoran la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla

- Ahora entiendo porque no me dejabas volver a casa

- Si, tenía que impedir que arruinaras tu sorpresa

- Y yo dando tanta lata con regresar

- ¿En serio te contó? – le pregunto

- Quería venir así que tuve que llevarlo al centro comercial a comprar mil y un cosas

- Hasta nos sacaron del cine – dijo Eriol llegando junto con Tomoyo a donde se encontraban todos

- Eso fue tu culpa – le reclamo Sakura poniéndose las manos en la cintura lo que puso a Syaoran en alerta: esa seria una pelea, no los había visto mucho, pero sabía que eso significaba

- Ahora resulta – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – Tal vez la gente de la función querían ver una película de terror, no una pornográfica que se imaginaban al oír los besos tronados que se daban

- ¡Eres imposible! – le dijo Sakura mientras los demás menos Syaoran reían

- No empiecen – les dijo Syaoran sonriendo con nerviosismo y tratando de que no fuera tan aparente el sonrojo de su rostro

- ¡Ah, si! Y se me olvidaba lo mejor – sonrió más – Casi lo mata de un paro cardiaco

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono Kasou sonriente, era demasiado curioso

- ¡No te atrevas, Eriol! – grito Sakura, pero Eriol no le hizo caso y ella casi se avienta encima de él para golpearlo, pero Syaoran un tanto resignado la detuvo, él tampoco quería que contara eso, pero qué se le podía hacer, no habría ni quien le cerrara la boca

- Porque fuimos con ella a comprar ropa y se ponía lo más chiquito que encontraba

- ¡Ya cállate!- le grito desesperada

- Pero deberían a ver visto al pobre de Syaoran, apenas si podía respirar cuando la vio- ambos se pusieron como jitomate y Eriol no dejaba de hablar, causando la risa de todos los hermanos de Syaoran y de Tomy, a quien también le gustaba bufarse de Syaoran, cuando podía hacia unas caras tan graciosas

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - al borde de un ataque de nervio – Yue, Auki, Tetsu, díganme ¿y sus novias donde están?

- Con que cambiando el tema – dijo Yuki

- Pues yo no tengo, y los demás solo tienen pasajeras, así que no las traen a la casa – le dijo Yue entendiendo que ya había sido suficiente y se gano miradas de agradecimiento por parte de Syaoran y Sakura

- Pues, la mía debe estar en su casa – dijo Kasou

- Yo ni tengo – dijo Tetsu poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

- Yo tengo tres – se echo a reír al ver la expresión de todos – No es cierto – sin dejar de reír – Tengo una, pero anda de viaje

- ¿No se suponía que esta era una fiesta? – dijo Kasou

- ¡Es verdad, a divertirse! – dijo Eriol y jalo a Tomoyo para bailar y casi de inmediato comenzó una pieza lenta, eso fue obra de Sakura para que Eriol no molestara tanto, así que Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la cintura con cuidado sin siquiera sospechar las intenciones de su hermana y bailo alegremente platicando con ella mientras admiraba sus facciones aún más perfectas con el sonrojo en su rostro

Todos bailaban, platicaban y sonreían, mientras eran observados por el señor Tekeshi Li, el padre de Syaoran, y a su lado llegaba la madre de Syaoran

- Ya no espíes - dijo risueña

- Mi amor, yo no espió nada – le dijo viendo a otro lado - Es solo que me siento extraño

- Ya sé que te sientes viejo, pero nos llenaran de nietos

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – le dijo alegre

- Ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta la idea

- Si, claro, pero aún son muy chicos

- Pues, te darán un par de sorpresas – le contesto viendo a sus hijos – Y temo que Syaoran será el primero – sonrió – Solo míralo, esa manera especial de verse no a cualquiera se le dirige

Regresando a la fiesta…

Eriol no se separaba de Tomoyo y la pobre sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho

- ¿Sabias que eres una niña encantadora? – dijo Eriol en un tono seductor que puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Tomoyo

- G… gracias – le contesto apenada

Eriol antes la veía con la amiga de su hermanita, pero ahora, después de no verla en mucho tiempo, sentía sensaciones extrañas algo que no pensó y lo que lo mantenía cerca de ella. Sakura lo noto y sonrió

- ¿Por qué te ríes así? - le pregunto al ver esa sonrisa que significaba que algo tramaba

- Ya lo veras – le dijo ella después de darle un ligero beso en los labios, y una vez con los hermanos de Syaoran – ¿Por qué no vamos mañana a un balneario o de día de campo? – dijo sonriente y la idea no pareció desagradar a casi todos y digo casi todos por la expresión de Yue

- A nadar seria lo mejor – dijo Kasou

-¡Pero hace calor me voy a asar! - Yue dramatizando

- ¿Y eso qué? Será divertido – Tetsu

- Ya sé, mañana a nadar y el Domingo de día de campo - dijo Yuki emocionado

- ¡Que bien! Entonces así quedamos

- ¿Y llevaras a Touya? – pregunto Syaoran

- No creo que venga, además él saldrá con su novia – Syaoran hizo una clara expresión de alivio, y no era porque le tuviera miedo, era porque no lo dejaba estar bien con Sakura (ya saben, el monstruo de los celos)- A mi también me da gusto – se sorprendió al ver que ella sabia lo que le pasaba por la cabeza – Cuando sale con su novia es un grato regalo del cielo, así me lo quita un rato de encima

- Sak – le llamo

- Dime

-Te adoro – le dijo tiernamente y bajo, pero aún así escucharon

- ¡Hay, que lindos! – dijeron los presentes al unísono

- ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – les dijo Sakura irritada

- El molestarlos es algo grato – dijo Eriol sonriente

- Pero ya veras, a mi también me tocara molestarte – le dijo maliciosamente, a lo que Eriol estallo en risas

- No puedes – orgulloso

- Ya veremos - sonriendo y eso no le agrado a Eriol si sonreía así era porque podía lograrlo

- ¿Qué tramas? – le susurro Syaoran al oído

- Nada – le contesto - ¿Por qué no nos vemos mañana en mi casa? Y Tomoyo podrías llegar un poquito antes

- Si, claro- lo medito un poco – Pero… ¿Para qué?

- Para recuperar tiempo – le contesto sonriente

- Bien – dijo simplemente

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por su ventana. Se sentía tan contenta, había recuperado a su amiga y tenia a una persona que la quería, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue ver el armario en donde tenia un sin fin de conjuntos de ropa y zapatos, saco muchas cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un bikini que le había regalado Eriol en su cumpleaños a manera de burla, sin saber que realmente estaba bonito…busco otro conjunto y vio uno que se había comprado la semana pasada, era azul y se apresuro a prepararse antes de que Tomoyo llegara. Como algo raro, no se quedo en el espejo 1 o 2 horas completas, no se maquillo y solo se cepillo el cabello, en realidad no le importaba que la vieran otras personas, ahora solo le importaba que él la viera, algo de brillo labial y listo… el timbre sonó y bajo como de rayo a abrir la puerta…

- Hola, Saki – le dijo Tomoyo en la entrada

- Tomy, pasa – le contesto sonriente jalándola hacia su alcoba – Vamos, antes de que baje

- ¿Quién?

Continuara………

¡Que tal! mil gracias a todos los que siguen nuestro fic, para nosotras es muy importante saber su opinión para darnos ánimos y seguir escribiendo, así que no olviden mandarnos su comentario…mil gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos escriben.

Atte. Mahidelin y Fairy.


	8. Chapter 8

**MAHIDELIN:** si lo se nos retrasamos, pero eso fue por mi culpa lo siento tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto… es que mi pc se estropeo y perdí lo del capitulo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo no es así fairy…

**FAIRY: **si fue su culpa**, pero ya estamos de regreso y esperamos no tener más problemas técnicos con la pc verdad Mahidelin ¬¬ estuvimos trabajando muy duro en este capitulo y baya que me costo pasarlo estuvo muy… muy… muy difícil, pero ya estamos de regreso y esperemos que les guste **

_**Cuando la vanidad se olvida **_

_**Capitulo 8 **_

"_**Mahidelin & Fairy"**_

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por su ventana. Se sentía tan contenta, había recuperado a su amiga y tenia a una persona que la quería, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue ver el armario en donde tenia un sin fin de conjuntos de ropa y zapatos, saco muchas cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un bikini que le había regalado Eriol en su cumpleaños a manera de burla, sin saber que realmente estaba bonito…busco otro conjunto y vio uno que se había comprado la semana pasada, era azul y se apresuro a prepararse antes de que Tomoyo llegara. Como algo raro, no se quedo en el espejo 1 o 2 horas completas, no se maquillo y solo se cepillo el cabello, en realidad no le importaba que la vieran otras personas, ahora solo le importaba que él la viera, algo de brillo labial y listo… el timbre sonó y bajo como de rayo a abrir la puerta…

Tom - Hola, Saki – le dijo Tomoyo en la entrada

Sak - Tomy, pasa – le contesto sonriente jalándola hacia su alcoba – Vamos, antes de que baje

Tom - ¿Quién? - sin decirle nada la jalo hasta su habitación

Sak – no preguntes… anda camina – no pensaba revelarle sus planes o de lo contrario no lo lograría

Tom - par k me llamaste tan temprano – con algo de desconfianza mientras Sakura se echaba a reír

Sak - es que me pareció tener algo perfecto para ti… te veras divina – con estrellitas en los ojos

Tom - ¿para mí? – algo dudosa, pero alegre… durante un tiempo se la había pasado tratando de engañarse a si misma diciéndose que no necesitaba de Sakura

Sak - para quien más – le dijo sonriente - pero tienes que prometerme que te lo pondrás – fue entonces cuando Tomoyo noto algo sospechoso y la miro de manera extraña tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba

Tom – Saki… ¿Qué estas tramando?... – Sakura no contesto, pero tenia una sonrisa maldosa en el rostro

Sak - solo prométemelo – su voz sonaba tanto amenazante, como contenta así que solo le quedo asentir antes de entrar a la habitación

Tom - bien solo espero que no sea una de tus locuras – un tanto resignada

Sak - locuras yo… ¿cuando te he obligado a lago que no quieras? – en tono dramático mientras buscaba en su armario

Tom – pues…- si Tomoyo estaba haciendo una recopilación que se remontaba años atrás antes de que se distanciaran…

Sak - no me contestes – le dijo claramente asustada

Cuando eran amigas Sakura siempre le salía con ideas locas que la dejaban tan confunda que no sabia como, pero aceptaba ayudarla en todo, ellas si que era felices entonces encerradas en su mundo perfecto donde nada pasaba hasta que el padre de Sakura murió y con el se fue aquella infancia llena de sueños…

Sakura se paro enfrente de ella con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada casi indescifrable y tendió sus manos al frente mostrándole lo que traía en las manos que era una falda corta realmente preciosa así como la blusa que hacia juego con ella

Tom - sakura esto… ¿es para mí? – no sabia ni que decir

Sak - así es – le dijo muy sonriente mientras observaba con diversión la cara de terror que tenia su amiga

Tom - es muy… muy – no encontraba las palabras

Sak- ¿lindo? ¿Precioso? ¿Glamoroso?

Tom - muy atrevido… Sakura ¿como quieres que me ponga eso?

Sak – Tomy es muy fácil mira solo te quitas eso que traes y metes la cabeza en la blusa luego los brazos y…

Tom – Sakura – le sentencio con la voz y ella solo le sonrió de manera tierna

Sak- te veras liadísima y dejaras a mi hermano mas tarado de lo que esta

Tom - no se de que hablas – le dijo claramente sonrojada haciendo más notable lo que pasaba

Sak – Tomy por favor ya es muy tarde para fingir, ¿ni crees? – Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír - se k te gusta mucho desde hace tiempo

Tom - yo...yo – diablos jamás se imagino quedar al descubierto

Sak - yo nada póntelo me lo prometiste – haciendo pucheros de niña berrinchuda

Tom - esta bien… tu ganas

Sak - genial… - le extendió el atuendo toma póntelo

Tom - me vengare de esto sabes

Sak - si claro, pero no me importa luego me lo agradecerás bien cámbiate mientras preparo lo que nos llevaremos – le saco la lengua y Tomoyo muy sacrificadamente entro al cuarto de año a cambiarse

Sakura bajo tarareando una canción y eso era síntoma de que algo no andaba bien al parecer de Eriol quien apenas despertaba

Eriol - ¿Qué te pasa? le pregunto el apenas entro a la cocina

Sak - a mí nada ¿Por qué? – con fingida inocencia

Eriol- te conozco ¿Qué has hecho?- con una mirada inquisidora como si tratara de ver que hizo… tal vez una perforación, una foto de el en calzones…

Tratándose de Sakura no se sabía

Sak - ¿tienes paranoia o que? – molestándose un poco

Sak – Sakura ya est... - la voz de tomoyo lo hizo voltear

Eriol - Ho… hola Tomoyo – estaba realmente embobado

Tom - hoo… hola Eriol – le dijo completamente apenada… sin que se dieran cuenta sakura salio de la cocina con aquella sonrisa maldosa en la cara

Erio - te vez… wow - casi sin habla

Tom - ¿wow? eso es bueno o malo – con las mejillas sonrojadas dándole ese aire de fuego y pureza

Eriol - bueno muy… muy bueno – sin dejar de observarla y desde tiempo atrás sabia que ella era especial, preciosa y realmente inteligente

Tom- pues gra… gracias tú también te ves bien – sonrió tímidamente antes de atreverse a decir lo que pensaba - linda pijama

Eriol - ha es que aun no me cambio – le dijo completamente rojo - ahora vengo – le dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación con tal velocidad que Sakura apenas lo vio

Sak - va una me debes mas - dijo ella para si mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo -vaya jamás lo había visto correr a si – riendo

Tom - creo que llevaba prisa

Sak -Creo que te falta algo Tomy

Tom - ¿Qué? - saco de su bolsa una pequeña cadena y se la puso

Sak - ahora ya estas lista

Tom – Sak que linda y la abrazo con fuerza el timbre sonó y Sakura se dirigió abrir y cuando lo hizo vio a Syaoran y con solo verlo se lanzo a sus brazos…

Sak - Syao

Sy – Ho – pero no pudo decir nada más ya que ella lo había besado como si tuvieran meses sin verse

Yuki - hey no coman pan enfrente de los pobres – fingiendo molestia

Yue – déjalos – dijo haciendo aparición junto con los demás y entraron a la casa dejando solos a los tortolitos

Sy - no sabes como te extraño cuando estoy lejos de ti – abrazándola fuertemente

Sak - yo te extraño más - con un gran abrazo y un beso ambos se demostraron los sentimientos tan lindos que tenían el uno por el otro

Sak - vamos con los demás antes de k vengan por nosotros – le dijo sonrojada antes de separarse de el con algo de renuencia

Sy - si tienes razón

Cuando entraron vio a sus hermanos algo extraños a excepción de yue por ser el mas serio los demás parecen o más bien se veían más tontos de lo normal

Sak - oigan no me mojen la alfombra chicos – dijo al notar por que estaban así

Sy - que les pasa – como se nota que no captaba rápido Sakura solo sonrió con malicia señalando a Tomoyo y Syaoran casi se cae de espaldas - tomoyo – dijo sin creer lo que veía según el a Tomoyo le desagradaban esa clase de vanidades…

Tom - hola Syaoran – algo nerviosa

Sy - ¿que te paso? – seguía sin entender y estaba claramente sorprendido

Tom - lo ves Sakura te dije que me veía rara – le dijo algo molesta

Sak - claro que no –un poco fastidiada Tomoyo si que era necia - te ves linda

Tom - ¿de verdad? – si se lo preguntaba era por que a ella eso no le gustaba mucho… todos se miraron y asintieron diciéndole lo genial que lucia aunque de tato que hablaban apenas si se le entendía…

Kasou - me atrevo a decir que ya no seré soltero- haciendo que Tomy se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

Yuki - no si yo lo evito – todos se echaron a reír y no notaron cuando cierto joven bajo a hacerles compañía

Eriol - ya estoy listo – dijo entrando a la estancia mientras veía a Tomoyo sonrojada y todos reír

Sak - creo que el elegido llego – haciendo que el ánimo de los hermanos de Syaoran decayera

Eriol – que pasa de que me perdí - al ver a los hermanos de syaoran adivino

- ya es tarde – dijo antes de caminar rápidamente y tomo a Tomoyo de la mano saliendo con ella de la casa dejándolos perplejos, el nunca se comportaba a si…

Sak - pues vamos – dijo sonriente tirando de Syaoran quien aun estaba algo confundido, pero un así tomo a Sakura de la mano y todos se pusieron en camino… Eriol se subió al jeep y casi obligo a tomoyo a subirse a delante con el, sakura y syaoran se fueron con ellos, mientras que los hermanos de Li se fueron en su auto… Sakura se divertía de lo lindo su hermano no hablaba y se veía enojado además que cuando podía veía a Tomoyo, Syaoran no entendía muy bien, pero con solo ver a tomoyo sonrojada se dio una idea

Sak - oigan ya basta… quiten esas caras – sonriendo

Sy - si mis hermanos no van a ir detrás de ti tomoyo ya están ocupados y no los voy a dejar… suspiro rendido - además conoces el humor que se cargan

Eriol - ni yo lo dejare- fue lo único que dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y antes de que Sakura presionara

Eriol - ya llegamos - cuando salieron vieron la entrada del parque acuático y se disponían a entrar eriol ya había cambiado de semblante y no soltaba a Tomoyo… en cuanto a syaoran jalo a sakura y la abrazo por la cintura y después de besarla…

Sy - olvide decirte algo- le dijo el serio

Sak – que pasa – un tanto sonrojada y preocupada

Sy - hoy estas mas linda que otros días - sonriendo ampliamente y la beso con un poco mas de intensidad y ahí fue cuando llegaron sus hermanos

Kasou - de nuevo – dijo con fingido cansancio

Tetzu – déjalos – ya fastidiado de que siempre molestaran con lo mismo

Yuki - si que se queden atrás - y así fue los dejaron atrás solo un poco antes de que Yue los alcanzara

Yue - ya dejen de molestarlos- sentencio antes de entrar al lugar

Cuando ya estaban todos adentro pudieron ver que había algo de gente, pero especialmente muchachos vieron un sitio donde podían poner sus toallas y todo el royo un chico miro con especial atención a Sakura y otro a tomy

- hola linda - le murmuro al pasar junto a el, pero sakura lo ignoro…aquel tipo no vio que no venia sola, en cambio el que observaba a tomoyo si lo noto por ello no le dijo nada…

Tetzu - oye Syao… yo en tu lugar le ponía atención a Sakura no la dejes sola que me da mal espina como la miro aquel tipo

Sy - ya vi – le dijo molesto ya que a pesar de que a veces no notaba algunas cosas pues referente a Sakura si lo notaba…

Llegaron al lugar y acomodaron todo, pero se les olvido la hielera en el jeep todo por ir molestando a Syaoran… Tomoyo y Sakura se cambiaron y los esperaron así que Eriol y Syaoran fueron por ella, Kasou y Yuki ligaban mientras que Tetzu y yue nadaban.

Se veían demasiado atractivas, pero no pusieron mucha atención a ello y se sentaron en las toallas y empezaron a platicar no paso ni medio minuto de que se quedaron solas cuando llegaron los tipos que las veían

-hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto uno de ellos a Sakura

Sak - ¿disculpa? – Levanto una ceja sintiéndose realmente fastidiada - no te conozco así que por favor déjame en paz

- supongo que tu si tienes nombre - le pregunto el otro a Tomy

Tom - no me interesa decírtelo

- anda bonita por que no vienes conmigo a dar un vuelta - le dijo a Sakura - te divertirás… mucho anda ven – Sakura solo lo miro con desprecio

Sak – no… y ya déjame tranquila

Tom - Sakura mejor vamos por los chicos – Tomy estaba completamente asustada ya que nunca había pasado por una situación así…

-a... Sakura que lindo nombre tienes… tan precioso como tu

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse temerosa por desgracia los chicos estaban fuera de su vista… ella comenzó a caminar pero aquel sujeto la detuvo y la tomo por la cintura dispuesto a besarla a pesar de que ella forcejeaba… mientras que el otro solo acorralaba a Tomoyo

Sak – suéltame… - le dijo tratando inútilmente de que la soltara - déjame por favor

-no te pongas necia linda anda dame un besito – estaba por besarla sintió un tirón y después un dolor comenzó a formarse en su mejilla haciéndolo caer al piso

Sy - quita tus manos de mi novia imbesil

Aquel tipo sentía que la sangre le hervía y se lanzo contra Syaoran quien lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio otro puñetazo mientras que Eriol torcía el brazo del otro tipo, la pelea comenzó y tanto Syaoran como Eriol salieron victoriosos, pero Syaoran estaba tan molesto que a pesar de que aquel sujeto se escapaba el estaba con toda la intención de perseguirle lo bueno fue que Yue lo sujeto con algo de trabajo…

Yue – cálmate Syaoran ya se fue

Sy – ¡suéltame que aun no termino! – tratando de liberarse mientras que Tetzu alejaba a Eriol del otro sujeto… era una escena un tanto cómica… Kasou traía la cámara mientras Yuki reía y los demás trataban de detener a Eriol y Syaoran, Kasou grababa cada detalle ya que pensaba que nadie le creería

Tetzu - ¡ya tranquilo! – no entendía que era lo que pasaba con su hermano, Syaoran estaba que echaba chispas… Sakura se acerco y lo abrazo diciendo un gracias ya que por fin se sentía a salvo

Syaoran - no te hizo nada – dejando de lado su enojo para ir a abrasarla…

Sak - no gracias a ti- le dijo ella al sentir la seguridad de sus brazos… lo miro atentamente y limpio la poca sangre que broto de sus labios… lo beso tiernamente provocando que el olvidara todo, pero en cuanto se percato de sakura ya no traía la blusa y la falda todo en su mente giro y hasta podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón

Sak – Syaoran… ¿te encuentras bien?

Sy – estem… - estaba más que perturbado, pero hizo lo posible por que no se le notara demasiado – si no me pasa nada – le sonrió hasta que se percato de que su hermano estaba grabando y fue entonces cuando se sonrojo por completo al igual que Sakura, pero poco le importo y volvió a besarla

Eriol – me alegro de que estés bien- le dijo a una muy confundida Tomoyo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo… se giro a ver a su hermana y sonrió – a mi también me gustaría un premio como ese…

Tomoyo no lo pensó dos beses y lo beso apasionadamente para después tomar impuso y salir corriendo cosa que no logro… Eriol la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia si besándola de nuevo

Eriol - ni creas que te dejare escapar – le dijo susurrando

Tom – que aras para detenerme – inconcientemente aquellas palabras fueron una tanto incitantes y sin pensarlo la beso apasionadamente sin importarles nada ya que no recordaban ni donde estaban… Sakura los miro y se sorprendió…

Sak – mira eso Syaoran – le dijo sonriente y el volteo a verlos y después de un suspiro

Sy - ¿y nosotros somos los rápidos? – dijo sin pensar haciéndola sonrojar

Sak - ¡Syaoran! – estaba tan apenada, pero el la jalo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios que no era muy común en el era como… ¿maldosa?

Sy - ¡échenles agua! - recordando las palabras de Eriol

Sak – Eriol deja que respire !!!!! – le grito echándose a reír antes de decirle a Syaoran muy bajo…

Sak - la venganza es dulce no

Sy - mas dulce que tus besos… nunca

Eriol - déjenme en paz

Sak - no ahora me toca molestarte – pero Eriol prácticamente la ignoro y recordó que kasou grababa todo… vio la oportunidad perfecta, se lo mostraría a touya

Continuara….

Ya acabe!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dejen comentarios y no se me preocupen ya ando editando la otra parte jejejej nomas no degollen a mahidelin no fue mi intención es mi pc que esta en mi contra… bueno chaito… dejen comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
